Siblings All The Way
by getwow21
Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi attack, Kushina gave birth to quad triplets. Minato sealed the Yin and Yang halves into his blonde haired children, Naruto and Hikari Namikaze, but the Shinigami has something else in store for payment. How will the world government handle five crazy and strong siblings? Yaoi/Yuri
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The strongest of the Nine Buju, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was attacking the strongest of the five hidden villages, Konoha. Destruction and choas was in the mist as the shinobi stood their ground to protect their home while the civillians were escort to the safe houses. As they began their attacks, they heard cheering and saw their beloved leader, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, had finally joined the battle as he stood on top of one of the strongest summons, the Toads. In his hands were two blonde children which he held closely. Minato looked around and could only wince as he remembered how this had happened.

Kushina Namikaze, his wife, who was also secretly the jailer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune had given birth to quadtriplets, two boys and two girls. A blonde boy and girl and a red headed girl and boy. They had named the blondes, Naruto Namikaze and Hikari Namikaze while the red heads were named Minami Namikaze and Arashi Namikaze. Both parents were both over joyed but that joy was short lived as a masked man had broken into the hospital room kidnapping Kushina and then ripping the Kyuubi out of her. Minato had arrived when the extraction was complete and had rushed her to the hospital, to which Tsuande said she would live, much to his relief. He had immediately left for the battlefield, only to realize that all his attacks were completely useless and that there was only one way that they could defeat the Kyuubi.

To seal it in a newborn child.

Now, Minato was an honorable man and so he couldn't ask another family to give up their child if he couldn't give up his own so he decided to seal it into one of his children. Kushina, who had woken up for even if her life wasn't in danger anymore was too stubborn to just rest, had told him that he should split the Kyuubi's chakra, since all of it would be dangerous for one child. Though she was against her children having the burden, he had reassured her that they were going to be treated as heroes and nothing less. After much debating, Kushina had finally gave in and he went to pick two of his children. At the time though, Tsunade was examining their health and had already finished checking Hikari and Naruto and so he took them both and went to the battlefield.

Which was where he was now.

Minato looked at both their children, who weren't even a hour old and yet they had to had a heavy burden placed on them. He was determined that the village would be safe and that they would treat him well after his passing. he knew that the only seal capable of holding the Kyuubi was the Shiki Fuin in which it requires the person's soul in exchange. He placed them both on the sealing chamber and going through the necessary hand seals, he exclaimed,

"Shiki Fuin!"

The Shinigami had appeared and looked down at him.

"Shinigami-sama, I need you to seal the Kyuubis Yin and Yang halves into my children. I will give up my soul as the prize." he said. The Shinigami just looked at him and said,

"I will do it, but I will not take your soul." and for a moment Minato had a flutter of hope. He got a chance to live with his family!?

"T-Thank yo-"

"Instead, I'll be taking something far more precious to you." he grinned and looked at the two blonde bundles, much to the Yondaime's horror.

"Yes you will leave without these two children!" he laughed manically as he finished the sealing.

"No! Please don't take them! I'll give you my soul, isn't that the agreement!?" he exclaimed, desperately trying to make the Death God do anything but the thing he suggested.

"Stupid mortal, I can ask for anything and take it as I see fit." he huffed, "Besides, you have two more don't you?" and then there was a light and when it died down, the Shinigami was gone.

Gone with two of his four children.

The shinobi around were cheering that the Kyuubi was finally gone. Cheering that he had defeated the Kyuubi. But it came at a cost. A cost he wasn't willing to exchange.

"Minato? You're alive? I though you used the Shiki Fuin seal." Jiraiya exclaimed, running up to his student, with his own sensei behind him and the shinobi there that was there to congratulate him. Minato didn't say anything as he stared at the spot is children were, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"Minato? Are you alright? And where are the children?" Hiruzen asked, the excitement was quieted down when they heard that the Yondaime was planning to use his children for something.

"What do you mean?" a random shinobi asked.

"The Kyuubi can't be killed. It can only be contained. Minato was planning to seal the two halves into his children, though I'm not so sure what happened. The seal was design to take the users soul as a contract," Jiraiya said, looking at his student as the other shinobi whispered and looked at the blonde with respect.

"My boy, what happened? Why didn't the Shinigami take your soul." Hiruzen asked.

"He said he could take whatever he wanted," he whispered, not moving an inch, "so he took them. He took my children." he whispered, earning a gasp from the surrounding people. Hiruzen and Jiraiya looked at him with pity and they all just stood there. One by one the shinobi left until it was just the three of them.

"Minato...we have to get going. Kushina was worried. She'd over thrilled that your alive." Jiraiya said, trying to brighten him up.

"No, she'd get angry at what I did." he said, but none the less he stood up. He was the Hokage and people need his help. "Let's get going." he said and they turned back to the village that was half in ruins. Then Hiruzen said a thought out loud that made them all wonder

"You know I wonder where he took them to?"

xxxxxxxxxx

The Shinigami held the two bundles of blondes in his arms. He didn't know where he should place the children. It wasn't that he was a horrible deity for taking away the children from their family, it just people believe in self sacrifice too much. It was pretty lame really.

"I would have never though I'd see the day where you held a child, dear brother." he heard a voice and new it was his sister, Fate.

"Hello there sister. I took them from Minato Namikaze for payment for sealing the Kyuubi inside of them." he replied.

"Why not his soul?" she raised her eyebrow, since he always did like taking people's souls.

"Naw, that got boring. I need to place these with someone. I want them to have completely different lives them what they were suppose to have. The humans rely of the power of jinchuriki. They're meant to be weapons for war. I don't want these two to live in that kind of environment." he said and she nodded.

"A jinchuriki that was raised for war. That sounds interesting. Why don't I help you on this experiment." she smirked.

"Oh? And what do you have in mind?" he asked. He didn't mind if his sister was helping. They made the best plans.

Except that time when she got mad at him and made sure Madara didn't die after his fight with Hashirama. He still didn't have his death defying soul.

"Well, the shinobi nation is just a small part of the entire world. They're isolated from everyone else." she said.

"And?" he motioned her to continue, though she had an idea of what she was going to say. Planning things together did that to someone.

"Well, we both know that pirates and shinobi don't really like one another, so why not make these pirates, or related to some pirate?" she grinned and is eyes lit up in anticipation.

"Really!? That's a great idea!" he exclaimed.

"I know!" she squealed, "And I have the perfect candidate!" she said and pulled a file. "I've got some lives already arranged, though I could make a few tweaks," she said. She handed the file to her brother.

"Monkey D. Luffy? He's the grandson of a Marine who becomes a pirate!? You haven't lost your touch sister." he hollered in laughter.

"I know! In his younger days, he becomes sworn siblings with a son of a noble and the Pirate King's son. I was originally going to have the blonde noble separate from them and lose his memories and then have him remember...only for it to happen when the Pirate King's son is dead-"

"That's evil." the Shinigami shook his head.

"I know. So I'll make it so that he doesn't get hit and all but I have to find a way for them to get him back." she said.

"So what should I do with the the children since their going to be apart of that sworn family?" he asked.

"I was thinking just hand them over to Grap. Luffy is the same age as them so it'll work out in the end." Fate shrugged and then began tapping her chin, "The question is, they have chakra, are they going to learn how to use it?"

"I was thinking the same thing. Then it got me thinking. Why don't we just give them all the knowledge! Of course they'll each have something different their great in." he said.

"So what? They'll mysteriously just know?" she asked with suspicion.

"Yup!" he grinned, "Since the girl, Hikari I believe was given the Yin half, she'll have more Yin based techniques. So I'll give her knowledge on sealing, genjutsu and medical ninjutsu. As for Naruto, the boy, he has the Yang half, so he'll know Kenjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu. They'll both know the taijustu that the other three will learn, but he'll be better than her." he said mentally patting himself for his ingenious.

"You have this figured out don't you?" she smiled, "And whatever the other doesn't know, they'll teach them. Its perfect!"

"Alright you too. Its time to visit Garp!" he said and was about to go when his sister stopped him.

"What will there last name be? Namikaze would be known immediately." she said. The Shinigami though a bit and then smirked.

"Uzumaki. They'll be known as Uzumaki D. Hikari and Uzumaki D. Naruto." he said, making her frown.

"'D.'? Don't they say that they're the natural enemies of Gods, namely us?" she said, not seeing the reason why her brother would call them such.

"The Uzumaki have the secret name as well. It was just lost in time. And for the 'natural enemies' part? That's what they mean towards the Celestial Dragons. They think they're above humans remember? Stupid mortals could never be above us." he huffed and then left, leaving his sister giggling at him behind.

Fate just looked at her sphere crystal ball and saw the five images of the five children there and she knew it there.

That is was there fate to bring a storm to the world.

She should know after all.

 **So, this is the prologue. I've had this story written for sometime and just remembered it. I've written a lot of it already, but I'm still not sure if I should making it a long story or not. I've just got this sudden passion for crossovers between Naruto and One piece. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**First chapter up! Hope you enjoyed so far!**

 **Chapter 1**

In a peaceful village named Foosha village, there was a small gathering of people that were there to send two boys off, each in their own fishing boats. The first boy had jet-raven hair, freckles on his cheecks. He wore an orange cowboy hat, black demin shorts and a yellow open shirt. He had a simple backpack with him in his boat. The seventeen year old was named Portgas D. Ace, secret son of the now deceased Pirate King, Gol D. Roger and his wife Portgas D. Rogue. He was the eldest of the family of five. He was heading out to sea to become a pirate and make a name for himself in the world.

Beside him in another boat, was also a seventeen year old, thought younger than Ace by a couple months. He had blonde hair and a noticeable scar on his left eye. He wore a black top hat with goggles on it. He wore a dark blue shirt and a lighter blue pants, with black boots and a black coat as well as brown gloves. He too had a backpack that stored his needs. This was Outlook Sabo, a ran away noble child that was saved from an attack from a Celestrial Dragon when he was younger, thanks to the quick thinking of his siblings. Now his biological family believed him to be dead, much to the happiness of them all. He was the second eldest in the family and was at first going to become a pirate as well, but changed his dream two years ago, when he first heard of the revolutionaries, a group of people who that freed people from the slavery and treachery of the World Government and the Nobles.

On the shore were bandits, all men, were crying as they waved at the two boys, who were grinning at them, telling them not to cry. A green haired woman that was waving at them with a smile, being quite fond of them and knew them since their younger days and three fourteen year old teens, a blonde boy and girl, and a raven boy. These three were sending off their elder brothers.

The eldest of the three and the middle child of the family, was the raven haired boy that went by the name Monkey D. Luffy. Like three out of four of his siblings, he had aspired to become a pirate as well, having the dream to become the Pirate King, believing that being a pirate meant you had freedom, but being the Pirate King meant you had the most freedom in the World. They had all pledge to set out at the age of seventeen, which meant he had to wait for three more years. He was the son of the most wanted criminal, Monkey D. Dragon, and only biological grandson of Monkey D. Garp, a Marine hero, who raised the children and saw them all his grandchildren. He wanted them all to become Marines, earning them a torturous 'training lesson' when they refused. He ate a devil fruit, giving him the powers of rubber, become a rubber man. At first, he had problems controlling it, but with the help of his siblings, he had a loot of moves up his sleeve. Luffy wore his trademark straw hat he received from a great pirate, with a red tank top shirt and jean shorts and sandals.

The next was the fourth in line of the family of five, the blonde haired boy that went by the name Uzumaki D. Naruto. He was a couple months younger than Luffy, and also wanted to become a pirate. His brother Luffy had appointed him first mate, since he didn't really care in which crew he joined. His reason for being a pirate was similar to Luffy's, though he wanted to visit new place, wanting to have a life of thrill and adventure. In his younger days, he had grown up with his twin sister and Luffy, before he had met both Ace and Sabo and forming a family bond. It was odd, but Naruto along with his sister could do things that the rest of their siblings couldn't, which was something that puzzled them. He could shoot fire or water out of his mouth or even walk on trees or water. Neither of them knew how they could do it or why, since it was clear not devil fruit powers (they could swim perfectly fine) so they decided it had something to do with their mysterious past. Gramps had told them that he had found them both at his door step and took them in. He wore a brown bandana, something he received from the first mate of the pirate who gave Luffy his hat, as well as an open, white short sleeve shirt and long black pants and black shoes.

The youngest of the five children, only female and only 'normal child' as Garp had dubbed her, since she wasn't going to become a pirate or Marine, opting to having a normal life, was Uzumaki D. Hikari, the biological younger twin sister of Naruto. Like her twin, she too had blonde hair that reached down to her knees. She wore a baggy blue tank top shirt and jean shorts with a white over coat that had short sleeves and black boots. She was like the 'mother' of the five, since she took care of any problem they had. Her mysterious powers gave her the ability to heal anything she wanted, which was how she was able to save Sabo from his extensive injuries. Her powers also give her the ability to write down 'scribbles' as her brothers had dubbed it and do incredible things, like seal away their provisions, or create barriers. She had never knew the extent of the powers of her 'scribbles' but had appreciated. She had other psyche abilities, that allowed her to fly, levitated things with her mind and look into people's memories. Something her brother couldn't do, was create chains that erupted our of her body. She could also cast these illusions, which helped a lot in their dine and dashes when they went to High Town.

"Stay safe you two! We'll be waiting for something to happen in the newspaper." Hikari called out to the boys in their boats.

"You better make sure to make a name for yourselves, or else Lu and I would beat you to it." Naruto grinned.

"Shishishi! Just wait you two, I'll become even stronger from now and beat you both." Luffy laughed.

"Just don't get into too much trouble boys, alright?" the green haired woman, Makino smiled at them as the bandits kept trying to say stuff, but weren't understood since they kept crying.

Ace and Sabo both grinned and waved, as they let go of their lines and began setting out. They were both going to miss their siblings dearly, but they knew that they would look out for one another. Both boys had a sibling complex, being overprotective of their siblings, Ace even more than Sabo, since he was the eldest, so it was normal for them to worry, though they worried more about their youngest and only sister, Hikari, since the shitty old man tried marry her of to some marines. She had developed a lot earlier than most girls, according to Makino and could tell when guys were looking at her whenever they were at High Town, which was unfortunate for the pervert, since they became unrecognizable later on, not that she knew. They had already told both Naruto and Luffy how they should protect her from other perverts and even showed them what to do a couple weeks ago when they were in town. They two younger boys were eager in protecting their younger sister.

"Ha! You wish Lu, 'Ruto! My name will be so well known that there'll be no place for you any where." Ace smirked at his pouting, yet happy brothers.

"Don't listen to what this idiot is saying. I'm sure the two of you would do great." Sabo smiled at them, ignoring his older brother's rants.

"Ace, Sabo, I packed all the food you'll need and other things into your bags in scrolls. They're labelled accordingly, so don't forget! It should last you each for about six to eight months." Hikari yelled out, before they weren't in sight. They had learned that if they applied haki into the seal, it activated.

"Aw, Hikari, you're such a kind sister! Are you sure you don't want to join my crew?" Ace whined.

"If she's going to join a crew, then she's going to join mine!" Luffy exclaimed, pulling her closer to him.

"See you both later and Sabo? Show those revolutionaries what you're made of!" Naruto cheered, getting a smile from his older blonde brother. They all stood there until both boys were out of sight. The bandits had left and Makino had to leave too, to tend to the bar she worked at.

"Alrighty boys, let go get some food." Hikari took charge as they made their way back to the forest.

"Can we have alligator meat?" Luffy drooled.

"Some bear would be nice too." Naruto added, making the other two nod.

"Then we'll get them both. First, let's go see Dadan, alright?" she said and they smiled. She took both of their hands and just as they were going to run, they had all blacked out.

Waking up, they found themselves in a bright room that reminded them of those ancient ruin places Sabo had in his books. In front of them, was a large cage.

"Kari? Did you teleport us or something?" Naruto asked his sister.

"No, I'm pretty sure I've never done that before." she said.

"It might be a new power." Luffy suggested, "What's in the cage anyways?" he asked, making them turn their attention back to the one in front of them.

"Let's go take a look." Naruto said and they made their way to it. Peering inside, everything seemed dark, until two large eyes looked at them.

 **"Boo!"** it said, but much to its irritation, they just looked at him and said,

"It can talk."

"Hello there! What are you doing in the cage mister?" Luffy exclaimed.

 **"Why don't you come closer."** it spoke and that's exactly what they did. Much to their utter surprise, it was a giant talking fox!

"Y-You're a..." Hikari began.

"Giant talking fox! That's so cool!" both boys finished off and then turned to their sister with sparkling eyes,

"Can we eat him?"

Now Kurama, for as long as he lived, never expected to ever get this sort of reaction what of humans. They had actually said he was 'awesome' and did he hear right when they asked the blonde girl if they could eat him? And is she actually thinking about it? Oh hell no!

 **"You're not going to eat me!"** he roared, getting disappointed looks from the boys and he could have sworn from the girl as well.

"Why not?" Luffy pouted.

 **"I don't taste very good."** he though of the answer of the top of his head.

"How do you know? You can't eat yourself." Naruto huffed. Hikari, believing that they should ask important questions now cleared her throat,

"If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did we get here?"

 **"That's easy, I summoned you here."** he said with boredom, **"As to where we are, we're in your mindscape."** and then quickly added, **"The twin blondes that is."**

"In our minds?" the twins asked suspiciously. He sighed. Why exactly did he summon then again?

 **"Yes, you're mind. You both have this 'mysterious power' as you call it, but in reality, everyone in your home village, your real village could do what you could do."** he said, as they looked at him with utter shock.

"You're trying to tell us, you know where Hikari and I came from?" Naruto asked.

 **"Duh, I've been with you both since birth."** he rolled his eyes. **"Its started like this..."** and he began telling them about the Elemental Nations, which the blonde girl had heard of from Sabo, he did all the reading and stuff. How he was manipulated into attacking the village and how the leader of the village was going to sell his soul to the Shinigami in exchange of the sealing, which the three children nodded in respect. He told them how the Shinigami took them instead of the payment and placed them with Garp. He told them how the Shinigami and his sister didn't want the two to grow up viewed as weapons for their village, which was why he placed them here. He hadn't told them about their families or anything else like that either. At the end of the tale, they just looked at him, speechless, even Luffy had nothing to say.

"Wow...just wow." Hikari said after a long silence. "So, what are we going to do?" she asked her brothers.

"I think we should go see this 'Elemental Nations' and maybe gain experience on how they fight. But I'm not going to be a shinobi, I'm still Luffy's first mate." Naruto said, making them grin.

"Me neither. We might have been born there, but Foosha village is our home." Hikari said proudly.

"Shishishi, we get to see ninja!" Luffy cheered. Kurama, as he told them his name during his story telling, looked at them strangely.

 **"Ehm, not to burst your bubble, but how do you plan on getting there?"** he asked, halting their cheering.

"You'll take us there." they answered, as if it was the most obvious thing.

 **"NO I WILL NOT!"** he yelled, gaining a tick mark.

"EHH! Why not?!" they exclaimed, before he retorted at their idiocy, a though came to him.

 **"Actually, I think I'll be able to take you there after all."** he said, getting another round of cheers.

"You're the best Kurama!" Luffy exclaimed.

"The greatest alright!" Naruto cheered.

"Give it up to the greatest fox in the world!" Hikari hollered, as they cheered and clapped. Kurama had actually felt honored. Maybe the Shinigami had done the right thing. But then again, they hunted animals twice their size on a daily basis, so it would be alright.

 **"Now, take this scroll and write your names on it. Rubber boy, you can't since you don't have chakra."** he said and then reassured him, **"Don't worry, you'll still be able to go though."**

"Why do we have to write our names here?" Naruto asked.

 **"Its a summoning scroll, it would help you reach the elemental nations."** he said. Biting their thumbs, they wrote down their names and handed him back the scroll.

"Now what?" Hikari asked.

 **"Now you do the signs I'll show you in your mind. What will happen is that you'll summon a young fox. The summoning foxes are usually meant for sending messages and what not, so they use space-time ninjutsu. All you have to tell him is to teleport you to the elemental nations and then boom! You're there."** he explained, gaining three star eyes teens.

"That's so cool!" they exclaimed.

"We can send letter so Ace and Sabo, right?" Luffy asked Hiakri and she nodded.

"That'll be a good idea Lu. We can keep in touch, but I don't think we should go to the Elemental Nations just yet." she said, making the other two whine.

"Why not?"

"Because we need to train some more. Lu, your Rokushiki can get better and you have to find a way to not shrink after you use your third gear and 'Ruto, you need to improve in you haki training, especially your Observation Haki." she pointed out.

"Fine." they grumbled, since they knew she was right.

Gramps had given them books on Haki and a fighting style named Rokushiki a year after they began staying in the forest. Oddly enough, they all had the rare Conquering Haki, which surprised gramps. Hikari and Sabo excel well in Haki and Ace and Naruto excelled in Rokushiki. Luffy was the in between kind of guy. He did well in both and struggled in both.

"Hey, how do we get out? From the scribbles on the cage, I can tell that 'Ruto and I would die if we were to open it." Hikari said, making Kurama laughed. He had heard them many times call the seals that she made, 'scribbles'.

It was hilarious!

 **"I'll do it."** and with a push, they were flung backwards.

When they woke up, they saw that they were lying on the ground, at the same place they were when they had first blacken out. It was also getting dark, so it must have been some time since they were out and talking to Kurama. They looked at one another to confirm that it wasn't a dream, each nodding their heads. And then they laughed.

"Man, we get to go on an adventure all ready? This is too good to be true." Naruto said.

"Yup and we get to see ninja. Real live ninja!" Luffy cheered, always having a thing for ninja.

"Yea, but we better not tell anyone alright? Or else they might stop us, okay?" Hikari warned them and they nodded furiously. They didn't want to be stopped.

"When are we going to leave?" Luffy asked as they made their way back. Hikari hummed, thinking it over.

"I think in a year's time. We'll leave then. But let's try this 'summoning' thing. Then we can send them letters."

"But not now. Maybe in a month, since they just left already." Naruto suggested, making them nod. They loved their older siblings, but they were too damn protective at times.

"Agreed." they said and smiled.

In one year they were going on an adventure!

xxxxxxxxxx

In another place, the three children didn't know that they were being watched by the two who placed them there.

"I never account for the Kyuubi to tell them about their past." Shinigami muttered, getting a playful hit from his sister.

"Calm down dear brother. Those two grew up well and are going to become pirates, well one of them isn't, but you and I both know that she'll jump into danger to help her brothers. Besides, I'm dying to know what their birth parents will do when they met, aren't you?" she asked, making him grin.

"There's no way in hell those two would stay and their other brother won't leave them. They're always together. I like the way you think. Minato might lose his children, not because of me, but due to his own actions." he laughed manically, making Fate sweat drop.

"I suppose..." was all she could say, but she couldn't wait.

A storm was coming and it wasn't going to be nice.

 **Just so you know, it'll take a couple chapters for them to actually met Minato and Kushina. I want the story to be really well developed first. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **One Year Later**

 **Konoha**

In the Hokage's office stood a genin team of four and their jounin sensei, who was lazily reading a book, giggling from time to time. In front of them was the leader of the village, and father of two of the children there, Minato Namikaze, the Yonadaime Hokage. The genin team, team 7 consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, the last surviving Uchiha, besides his brother who went rogue and killed them all, Saskura Haruno, a civilian born girl and a fan girl of the Uchiha, Minami Namikaze, the daughter of the their leader and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and her twin brother, Arashi Namikaze the eldest of the two. The genin graduation age was boasted to the age of fifteen because Minato believed that a lot of children were traumatized when they went into the field at a young age.

"Come on dad, give us a better mission!" Arashi exclaimed, having enough with all the boring chores they had to do.

"I demand to be given a mission that is for an Uchiha, an elite like me, instead of these baby missions." Sasuke demanded, getting a love filled look from Sakura and disgusted/irritated ones from the others.

"Shut up Uchiha! Don't talk to my dad like that." Minami yelled at him and then turned to her father with pleading eyes, "Dad please give us a better mission. You know we've been waiting forever to get a chance to leave the village." Minato just sighed as he looked through his stack of papers. He knew alright that his children had a reason for going outside. He had told them both about what happened at the night of their birth and both were shocked that they had two more siblings. They vowed to find them and bring them back, what ever it took them and were thrilled when they became shinobi.

"Alright, alright. Kakashi, do you think they're ready for a C-rank mission?" he asked and all their attention went to Kakashi, who sweat a bit under his sensei's children's harden gazes.

"Yes, I'm sure they're ready." he gulped, but it was true. Sakura might have been fairly weak, but the other three's strength balanced it out. Now that he though of it, he should seriously train the girl better after the mission.

"Okay then, you've got an escort mission. Escorting a bridge builder to his home country in the Wave country." Minato read from a paper. "ANBU, bring in the client." and the door opened and in came a drunken old man with a bottle of sake.

"Team 7, this is Tazuna the bridge builder that you'll be escorting. Tazuna this is team 7 consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Arashi Namikaze, Sakura Haruno and Minami Namikaze." Minato introduced them.

"These brats? Escorting me? I paid good money for real hire, not these wanna be shinobi." he slurred.

"How dare you make fun of Sasuke-kun! His an Uchiha, the best. He could take on anyone!" Sakura screeched, making them cringe and Sasuke smirk smugly.

"Ma, ma, Tazuna, I'm pretty sure we could handle it. We have two of the Hokage's children here trained by himself and I myself am an exceptional jounin, one of the best, so we'll be fine." Kakshi gave him an eye smile, making the semi-drunk mutter under his breath.

"Whatever. I expect you brats to protect me with your lives!" he declared.

"Let's get packed up and met up in the front gates at 7 am. Ja nea!" Kakashi said and then shushined away. Tazuna muttered things about weird shinobi tricks and left with Sasuke and Sakura. Arashi and Minami stayed behind and soon enough, their mother Kushina Namikaze had stepped in the office right after the three left.

Kushina saw her family and gave them a smile, but was once again sadden when she though of the word 'family'. After she found out what had happened to her two eldest children, she had become depressed. At first, she blamed Minato and wouldn't talk to him for an entire week, locking herself with her children in their compound, but after she calm down-she did give birth, survive an extraction and was told that two of her children were taken by the Shinigami by all things-she apologized and they made up and took care of their children. Minato had sent every ANBU he could to look for them, but every time, they came up with nothing. They had decided that both of the children they had now needed to know and told them about it last year, which had shocked them, but it made both parents swell with pride when they said they were going to look for their siblings whenever they had a chance and became shinobi. She herself had gone many times during the years, but like many others, had turned up with nothing.

"Its going to be your first mission outside, how do you both feel?" she smiled at their grins as she hugged all three.

"We've been waiting for this for so long. We'll find them for sure." Arashi said with so much confidence, that his parents had almost believed that he was right. When he was told that he actually had an older bother, Arashi couldn't believe it. He had always wanted an older sibling. Sure they were practically the same age and all, but he had a brother! They could have done so much things together.

"He's right. Just you watch, we'll have already found by the time we come back!" Minami punched the air. Like Arashi, she too was thrilled with the idea of having an older sister. She had so much things they could have done together. It was so exciting!

"Now, now you two. Don't get your hopes up. We've been looking for them for the past fifteen years and not even our top shinobi could have found them." Minato told them, but it didn't seem like it dampened their determination.

"Of course they didn't. They're our siblings. We have to be the ones that find them." Arashi smirked, getting a grin from his sister. Kushina smiled at them both.

"Anyways, you both have to get ready for your big day tomorrow, so lets get going." she ushered them out, "We'll see you at dinner?" she asked her husband and he nodded. With a final kiss, she followed their children. Minato sighed as he looked at the amount of paper work that he needed to do and really wished he could be with his family. He looked out his window and though,

 _'Where are you Naruto, Hikari?'_

xxxxxxxxx

Oonki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage of Iwa, was in a predicament as he looked at the people in front of him. Never in his long life time had he ever encounter something so bizarre.

"So let me get this straight. They just fell from the sky and hit the one that was going to...you know to you and then beat everyone up because they wanted to see whether they were alive or not, thus saving your life and dignity?" he said, the shock was laced within each word.

"Yup! Actually it was him that saved me." his granddaughter said to him and he could have sworn she sounded like a fangirl. "Then we ate in a beautiful restaurant and expensive at that, and I didn't pay for it, he did." she continued to swoon. Now, he normally wouldn't have had a problem and would have thanked the person, but it was two of the kids that made him feel very uncomfortable.

"Ano, are you going to stare at us all day or what? We have places to go dattabane!" the female Yondaime look alike asked him with irritation.

"Can we at least get something to eat? I'm hungry." the male Yondaime look alike whined.

"Meat! We have to have meat! I'm hungry too nee-chan, please~" the black haired boy that oddly reminded him of a monkey through the brief time they had met had whined and now both boys were on the ground begging the girl for food.

He clearly knew who was in charge.

"Fine we'll get food, but after we leave this place. People kept giving us looks, like they wanted us dead or something." she said, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Its probably because of your father." he said arcastically, but they had just looked at him, confused.

"Our father? Have you met him?" the blonde male asked, making him look at them as if they were crazy. Then it occurred to him that it was known that the Yondaime had only two children, but they were red heads. So these two...

"You both don't know who your father is? Where have you been living?" he exclaimed.

"Well, I suppose introductions are an order than, since you're going to make things clear for us. My name is Uzumaki D. Hikari and these are my brothers Uzumaki D. Naruto and Monkey D. Luffy. We came to the Elemental Nations and the falling out of the sky part, well Shuppo got something in the reverse summoning wrong. Its our first time here." she finished, making him and his granddaughter's jaws slack. These people weren't even from the Elemental Nations! The only people that could leave the Nation were the Uzumaki, because they had a way on their island to make it there safely. The currents from the Elemental Nations to the rest of the world were dangerous and vicious. But because the Uzumaki were gone, they had put up barriers so only Uzumaki born people could pass by it.

"Look, I'm going to give you three some advice. Normally I wouldn't care what had happened to you but you saved my granddaughter, so I'll tell you. The two of you," he said, pointing at the to blondes, "look like a man that many people don't like, so you have to wear a disguise and not show many people your identity. Also, don't tell people you're not from the Elemental Nations, alright?" he said and they just grinned.

"Shishishi, you're a funny Ossan. If anyone comes to us, we'll just beat them up. No one's going to separate us." Luffy said.

"He's right. No one's too strong for the three of us!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling his siblings into a hug. Oonki just sighed.

Brats these days.

They were so overconfident.

"If you'd like, I could show you around the village. Its getting late so you should stay the night." Kurotsuchi offered, blushing a bit as she looked at Naruto.

She had gained a bit of a crush on him, but it wasn't her fault! They had talked a bit on their way to the village and he was very friendly and wasn't like the other guys that looked down on her just because she was a girl. He had told her it didn't matter whether she was a girl or not, and that he respected her after some of the enemy ninja had intercepted them again. He didn't look up to her either, like some others did just because she was the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage. When she told him, he just cutely tilted his head and asked what the hell a Tsuchikage was. She had never laughed so much. His sister and other brother were very kind too, but she had gotten closer to him the most.

"We'll take you up on that offer. But can we can't something to eat first? They won't shut up until they have something in their mouths." she said and then added, "They eat a lot, so don't be surprised if you don't have any money left."

"Nee-chan, you're no better." Naruto deadpanned.

"You eat more than us sometimes." Luffy grinned, making her blush.

"Wait a minute. You said you did a reverse summon here. How do you know how to do that if you've never been here before?" Oonki asked them.

"The big fox in both my siblings mind's told us." Luffy answered him, making them look at the three, eyes widen. "Do all shinobi have large foxes in their minds?" he said, looking at them with stars in his eyes. It would be so cool if they did!

"Fox? You mean the Kyuubi? You have the Kyuubi sealed inside of you?!" both granddaughter and Kage exclaimed. The three teens just looked at him and then seemed to panic a bit.

"Ah, we weren't suppose to say that." they said, but didn't seem bothered at all by it. "Just forget about what we said." and Oonki just wanted to cry. Why did his most hated enemy have to still torment him, even when he didn't know.

"Just get out of my office. Kurotsuchi, just direct their payment under my name and make sure they leave by tomorrow." he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and waving them out.

"Whatever you say weird Ossan." Naruto saluted him.

"Wait, we're suppose to be in disguises, remember?" Luffy said, sticking out his hand to his sister, and Naruto doing the same. Oonki and Kurotsuchi just looked at them in confusion, wondering what other crazy thing these siblings were going to do. They saw Hikari take out a scroll and unseal a sealing kit. Then she became drawing a sealing array on both of their hands and then poof, they were in perfectly good henges. The shocking part was, that he couldn't even tell if they were in disguise. The henge wasn't an illusion, it was real! They all transformed to brunettes, with a different face, but still wore the clothes they were wearing before.

"How do you know sealing?!" he cried and to add to his torment they had just looked at him as if he were an idiot.

"Kari-nee always knew how to do those scribbles. Its pretty cool isn't it?" Luffy said with pride.

"Always...knew?" he breathed out. You know what, he didn't want to know any more.

And did the boy just call it scribbles?

"Out. Of. My. Office. NOW!" he yelled and the four teens were rushed out of the office, shutting it behind them. Oonki slumped into his chair and rubbed his forehead. Like any leader of a village, he would have wanted them to join his village. Then he'd have three Jinchuriki, or was it four, since both children were Jinchuriki. But the headache that came with it? And apparently the girl just knew sealing and didn't even know it was called sealing, just calling it scribbles. He didn't know whether he should pity them or laugh. But there was one thing he knew for sure.

 _'I'm getting too old for this shit!'_

xxxxxxxxxx

Kurotsuchi with the now disguised trio, were seated at a restaurant. Behind them was an ever so growing crowd, their jaws dropped on the ground. Kurotsuchi herself was no better as she looked at them. The reason as to why they were so gob smacked was because of the amount of food the three were eating. Naruto and Luffy were gobbling the food, sometimes food stealing from one another, which resulted into a fight. Hikari was seating beside them. She might have not been eating the way they were, but she was still ate as much as them. Kurotsuchi noticed that the boys didn't steal any of her food and when she asked, they just paled and said,

"We don't have a death wish."

That prompt her to believe they had a horrible experience in the past when they tried. The chiefs had seen it a challenge and there were bets going on, on who would puke first, or who would be the last one there. Soon enough, she saw both boys fall over, unconscious and Hikari putting the last piece of meat in her mouth.

"I win." the disguised blonde smirked and there were a lot of cries, since most people had bet on the boys over her.

"How can you three eat this much!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed, as they left the restaurant, after she told them to put it on her grandfather's tab. She was looking forward on how he would look.

"Don't know. We've always hunted for our food and ate whatever we hunted. Its probably from that and living in the forest almost all our lives." Hikari answered, both her brothers over her shoulders as they were being escorted to where they would stay the night.

"You lived in the forest?" Kurotsuchi asked curiously.

"Yeah. Our gramps wanted us to become Marines. They're people who bring pirates down in the name of justice, but that's a load of bull. The noble and Celestial dragons all treat people worse than scum, just because of their royal blood and there are lave houses that the Marines turn a blind eye. I would have honestly became a marine, but I would have done things that I couldn't and wouldn't have done." she said.

"Oh, so its like the Era of Pirates on that side." Kurotsuchi nodded.

"Yea, actually three of my brothers became pirates or are going to be pirates. Lu here wants to be the Pirate King. 'Ruto is his first mate." she shrugged at each of her brothers.

"You have another brother?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Actually we have two older brothers. The eldest already started his journey of becoming a pirate. The one after him joined the revolutionaries. They're a group of people who oppose the World Government, the corrupt people I was telling you about." Hikari explained, making the girl nod. These three were so interesting. They had finally reached the hotel and after Kurotsuchi had showed them their rooms, she bid them farewell and left the girl to her unconscious brother.

Hikari closed the door and then tossed them on the bed that was there. She quickly went and did some hand signs and cast an illusion that made it appear that they were sleeping.

"Alright boys, tell me what you have." she said and almost immediately, the boys sat up straight, looking perfectly normal. She had unseal a scroll and a buffet of food had appeared. The boys were more than happy to eat.

"There were a lot of people following us, that's for sure. There are still people that are looking watch." Naruto said, drinking some juice.

"I noticed that too. It seems this place is too military like, just as I though. What about you Lu? Do they have intentions?" she asked her elder brother.

"No. They don't seem like bad people. Just alert. The funny os-san in the office today told them to make sure that we didn't do anything suspicious." he said taking a bite in his meat.

They had discover during their year of training, that Luffy could hear the thoughts of others. They didn't know what to do at first, but when they asked their gramps in a suspicion way-Hikari had to say she read it in a book since it would be a down right lie if the other two said so-he told them that it was called the Voice of All Things and hardly no one had that ability, the last person to have it was the former Pirate King. This had cemented the rubbery boy's mind, saying that if he had the cool power that only the Pirate King had, then he would defiantly be the Pirate King. They had been working on it for the past year and he had a pretty good grasp on it.

When the three were at the restaurant, they had felt people following them through their Observation Haki, and due to Hikari's telepathy, they had a telepathic link, where she told them to play them. That they would act normal and everything and that they would pretend to be full and be knocked out. She had to bribe them with food later on to make them stop. It was a way to improve their Haki and the Voice of All Things at the same time.

"That's good. We'll leave in the morning then. Hey, come look at the map Kurotsuchi gave me. Its pretty useful." she said, laying it on the bed they were sitting on. The boys stopped their eating and sat next to their sister.

"You see, we're here right now. Kuro told me that there's a war in this country called Kiri, so we can't got here. This place here is the desert and I don't want to stay too long there if I don't have to, so we'll go there last. The only two places we could go to is this place Kumo and here called Konoha." she explained, as she pointed to each place on the map that the girl had given her before she left.

"Then we'll go to Konoha first and then to Kumo, since its closer, right?" Naruto asked.

"This is so exciting! Do you think we should tell Ace and Sabo?" Luffy asked.

"Not now. Maybe when he look around the place a bit. Besides, we've been here for about three days and haven't been alone the entire time. It would fun if we were on our own dattabane!" she exclaimed punching the air, making them all laugh.

"Let's get some sleep. We'll leave first thing in the morning." Naruto said and they didn't bother to clear the food that they threw on the floor as they snuggled together on a bed, like they usually did with a smile on their faces.

They were going to have an amazing adventure soon!

 **So, like I said, it would be sometime till they actually met and all. Maybe next chapter or the one after. It depends. I believe everyone understands that Hikari has Yin based techniques, thus her Yin release is very strong and Naruto has Yang release techniques thus has a strong Yang release. Hope you enjoy the story so far!**


	4. Chapter 3

**One Week Later**

 **Wave Country**

Team 7 accompanied with teams 8 and 10 had arrived at the bridge and were making their way to Tazuna's house. Team 8 that consisted of genins were Kiba Inuzuka, heir to the Inuzuka clan, who was load and brash as a shinobi, always bragging of his skills. He was close friends with Arashi Namikaze and secretly had a crush on him, like many others in the village. Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of the Hyuuga clan was a shy girl that was usually looked down on by her clan for her kind nature. Because she was shy, it reflected poorly on her performance. She had a crush on Minami Namikaze, after the girl saved her from bullies. The last on their team was Shino Aburame, the Aburame heir, a quiet and stoic boy that people tended to stay away from due to the bugs that his body had hosted. Then there was Team 10 that also was a team of clan heirs or heiress. First up, Ino Yamanka a fangirl of Sasuke Uchiha as well and a rival for his 'love' with Sakura Haruno. She was a bossy girl, but still cared for those around her. Shikamaru Nara, a smart but lazy boy, best friend of Chouji Akamichi, who is also apart of the team.

Both teams weren't suppose to apart of the mission, but since both teams also wanted a C-rank mission, Minato added them to the mission for experince. Arashi and Minami both dreaded the idea of having team 8 with them because of their fanboy and fangirl respectivly. It was way too annoying for them and actually preferred the fangirl Ino over them, but their father just smiled and said they had to get along. Kiba and Hinata were alright, but they were obsessed, with Kiba always wanting to be the alpha in whatever relation he and Arashi were in and Hinata wouldn't let anyone near Minami, believing they were destined to be together. Their parents would just laugh and said that it was apart of life. Both red headed twins had done almost everything together, so it was natural for them to be close. They were the best of friends and there were no secrets between them.

As they were walking, they heard a noise behind the bush. Kiba threw a kunai at the bush and then it stopped. Out came a white rabbit.

"You baka! You almost hurt the poor rabbit!" Ino said, cuddling it.

"Stop acting cool like Sasuke-kun! You'll never be like him!" Sakura screeched, making them wince.

"I thought I heard something there." he mumbled, an embarrassed blush on his face for acting like an idiot in front of his crush. Kakashi looked at the rabbit in suspicion.

 _'White fur? But it-'_ realization hit the Copy cat nin and he yelled, "Get down!". Instantly, the jounin senseis had their students of the ground and Kakashi managed to get Tazuna down as well.

"Well well, if it isn't Kakashi of the Sharingan, the Genjutsu Mistress and a Guardian shinobi. Hand over the bridge builder and I won't kill you." a man wrapped in bandages carrying a large sword said. The genin gulped, some in fear and others in anticipation.

"We can't do that, Demon of the Mist." Kakashi said, getting in his fighting stance, along with the other senseis.

"Genin, protect the bridge builder. We'll handle this." Asuma Sarutobi said, getting out his trench knives. They all took defensive stance around the bridge builder.

All but one.

"I'm an Uchiha, an elite. Move aside and I'll take care of him myself." Sasuke puffed with arrogance.

"Know your place genin and do what you're told." Kurenai Yuuhi hissed at him making him fume and get back like the others.

"Well I guess I'll be taking all your heads then." he smirked.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **One Day Later**

The D. trio had left the Earth country a week ago and were on their way to Konoha. Kurotsuchi had been kind enough to give them some money before they left early in the morning, which was good, because they were glad they weren't there when the Tsuchikage found out about their meals. They heard him wailing all the way from the boarder. They didn't use the money all that much since they just hunted for food. Though when they were in need of fruits, they bought them from a nearby market. Hikari had this 'mystery knowledge' which they dubbed it about healing people and medicine in general, which made sense since it was connected to her powers. The twins actually tried to teach one another how to use each others powers, but since they didn't know how they gained the knowledge in the first place, it was hard and in the end gave up, happy with what they had.

"When are we going to get there?~" Luffy whined from the back of his sister's back. It was so much fun to just get a piggy back and Hikari didn't mind one bit. They had dropped their disguises once they were out of the Earth country's territories.

"We'll be there soon Lu. We just have to pass a place called the Wave Country. I don't know when we're going to get there, since we shoul-" she was cut of by a yell

"We're here!" Naruto exclaimed and looking up from the map, they realized they had reached a run down town. It looked worn out. There were people on the streets, children looked hungry and dirty. it was a shock to the three of them as they looked around.

"What happened here?" Luffy asked. A man that was walking by looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

"It was Gato. You kids are new here?" he asked and the three teens huddled around him and nodded. "I'll give you a piece of advice. You should leave as soon as you can. This isn't a place for you to stay. Leave before Gato spots you."

"Who's this Gato guy?" Naruto asked.

"He's a business man. Hired mercenaries to do his dirty work. Slavery, trafficking, drugs. He does it all using our ports. We tried to do something, but he would just kill us. Last guy was a brae man. Some of us believed he would actually make a change. Sadly, he suffered the same fate a month ago." he said sadly, making them tremble with anger.

"We wanted to get jobs, but I don't think that's possible now is it?" Hikari spoke.

"No, but there's a bridge builder, Tazuna. If he completes the bridge, then we'll be free. He doesn't have many people that are helping him though."

"Why not? He's trying to save you people?!" Luffy began to yell, but quieted down after getting a jab in his side thanks to his sister.

"Gato kills those men too or threatens the lives of their families." he said, shaking his head.

"Well thank you sir or your advice. We have to get going." Hikari said, getting a nod from the man.

"Stay save you three." and then turned to leave.

 _'Don't try anything rash you two.'_ she said to them through their telepathic link.

 _'But we can't leave them like this. We have to help them!'_ Naruto cried.

 _'I say we beat this Gato guy up and get it over with!'_ Luffy yelled, making them wince. _'Sorry'_ he said apologetically to his siblings.

 _'Its alright Lu. We can't do anything yet, but we can help in building the bridge. We're each strong enough in taking these guys. We'll do so until Gato shows up. Then you both can beat him up, okay?'_ Hikari reasoned with them and they agreed. After getting directions to the bridge builder's house, they made their way there.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Konoha team had finally reached Tazuna's house. After the battle, Kakashi had fallen due to chakra exhaustion while Asuma and Kurenai were badly injured. It was due to the genin's combined strength and following Shikamaru's plan that they managed to get away from Zabuza, or a hunter nin that took Zabuza that there weren't any casualities. Sasuke's arrogance was wearing them thin and it was because of it, that the boy was almost killed but wasn't. Normally they wouldn't have cared what happened to him, but none of them wanted to explain how the last loyal Uchiha had ended up dead.

In Shikamaru's words, it was too troublesome.

When they arrived, the door was opened by Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter who helped bandage the jounin and make the others feel comfortable. They met with her bratty son, Inari who said they were going to die. Kakashi had woken up earlier that day, but Kurenai and Asuma were still out of it. None of them were experienced in medical ninjutsu, so they had to hope that the little they knew would be enough.

"Everyone gather around. We need to talk about the mission." Kqakashi motioned them to gather around him, as they were all in the living room.

"Sensei, I don't think this is a normal C-rank mission anymore, or a B-rank like you said when the demon brothers showed up." Minami began.

"Yeah, I think its an A-rank mission, since Zabuza is an A-rank shinobi." Arashi added, making Kakashi smile at them both.

"You're correct. The mission is officially an A-rank. I want you all to tell me everything that happened after you freed me from the water prison. Excellent team work by the way." he complimented them, making them beam with pride.

"Sasuke-kun made the plan!" Sakura exclaimed, making them look at her in disgust.

"Stop lying bitch. It was Shikamaru's plan." Minami sneered at her, making the pinkette glare at her, but a Byakugan intensified glare from Hinata made her look away.

"Anyways, not much happened really. Zabuza went down when these senbon needles hit him in the neck and a hunter nin came and took him away. Said, he was following him for a while." Chouji shrugged, eating his snack.

"I see. So its just as I feared. Zabuza is alive." he said, shocking them.

"What do you mean he's alive!" Kiba exclaimed

"It makes sense Kiba." Hinata spoke up and continued as she stuttered, "The hunter nin hit him with senbon needles and they're not used to kill."

"He must have placed him in a death like state." Shino added.

"So the fake hunter nin is working with Zabuza." Shikmaru concluded.

"Very good! Now, we need to train the ten of you. With his injuries, I'd say it would be two weeks before he's ready to start battling again with his injuries." Kakashi calculated.

"But how are we going get strong in just two week?!" Ino exclaimed and he just gave her and eye smile.

"We'll managed. Now get plenty of rest today, because we're going to start tomorrow." he smiled and opened his book to read. There was a knock on the door and they all tensed. They could see the worried look on Tsunami's face when the door knocked.

"Its alright, I can get it for you if you'd like?" Minami offered, but she just shook her head.

"No, I had better answer it." she said and walked to the front. The others were also curious as to who it was, even Kakashi wasn't reading his book anymore and was peering over it to get a better look. Without hesitation, she opened the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, Luffy and Hikari had finally reached the bridge builder's house at evening, as the sun was going down. They had gone hunting for dinner and were stuffed for now. Breakfast was another story. The house in front of them was a small wooden house, that looked much better than those they saw in the town.

"Do you feel that? There are a lot of people in there." Luffy whispered.

"Yeah and two are really weak. So is another, but those two are worse." Hikari whispered back.

"Do you think its because of this Gato guy?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure, but lets get going. Its getting dark out." she answered and they made there way to house. She raised her hand and knocked on the door. There seemed to be some shuffling and hesitation in the person who opened the door, because they had to wait a couple moments. When the door was opened, they came face to face with a raven haired woman who was trying to act brave, but didn't fool them.

"Ohayo! My brothers and I were wondering if this was the bridge builder's home? We heard about a bridge being built and we wanted to help." Hikari smiled at her, trying to ease her nerves. It worked instantly as the woman sighed in relief.

"You came to help with the bridge?" she asked.

"Hai. Se we're travelers and we just came to this country. A man told us about your situation and well if there's one thing that our grampa taught us that didn't go against everything sane in the world, is that you should always do what ever you can to help those in need." she said, making the woman smile at her. Hikari wasn't lying. Besides the fact that their grampa wanted them to be marines, he would sometimes spout out random things, codes to live by when they were walking through the village for some quality time, or when he found out that all five of them had the rare Conqueror's haki. They had a blast that day!

Naruto and Luffy grinned at their sister. They could feel that the woman in front of them was somewhat nervous and suspicious of them, but had felt that she had eased up. Her and their older brother Sabo were both polite, Sabo due to his noble past and Hikari because Makino said a girl should always be proper and stuff like that. They knew very well if any of them were to start talking, they would have frighten the poor woman.

It would have been worse with Ace.

"Thank you. My name is Tsunami and the bridge builder is my father Tazuna. We would defiantly appreciate the help." she smiled warmly at them. "Would you like to come in? You can spend the night and speak with my father in the mean time." she asked.

"Thank you for your hospitality Tsunami. We would like to take you up on your offer." Hikari replied and then gave her a weak grin, "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Hikari and these are my brothers Luffy and Naruto." she pointed to each one.

 _'Say something you too!'_ she yelled at them.

"Yo. Its nice to met you." they both said, giving her a smile, which she returned.

"Its nice to met you both Luffy, Naruto." she said and motioned for them to come in. When they were inside the house, they saw almost all the people they had picked up with their haki. Both groups had just looked at each other until Naruto broke the silence,

"S'up! How's everybody been?" he asked with a grin.

The Konoha group just stared at the three in front of them, or more specifically the two blondes, especially the boy. He looked exactly like the Yondaime that it wasn't funny! Minami and Arashi looked at the blondes, their eyes widening in surprise. Those two were both blondes and looked like they were the same age. On top of that, the boy looked just like their father. Could they be? Could they really be...

They were all taking out of their thoughts when they heard a book fall on the ground. They all turned to the source and that Kakashi's book had fallen and he was looking at them as if he saw a ghost. The others except the red haired twins didn't know what was going on. No one was told the truth of that night so no one knew about the Hokage's missing children. All those who did know, we're sworn into secrecy, which were almost all the ANBU. Kakashi knew, since he was apart of many of the search teams.

"Naruto...Hikari..." he whispered, but they all heard him. Minami and her twin looked at their sensei/older brother with a bit of fear and hope.

"Eh? Have we meant before?" Naruto frowned.

"How do you know brother and sister's names?" Luffy asked.

"Their your siblings?" Arashi asked, a bit sadden that it might just be a coincidence.

"Yeah, why?" he replied, tilting his head in confusion.

"Hey, who are you guys?" Kiba asked, not knowing why his crush looked sad.

"Um, we just came to help with the bridge is all." Hikari said, still wondering how the grey haired man knew their names. Maybe he just heard when she told Tsunami.

"Who wants to help on the bridge?" they heard a voice coming down the stairs and saw it was an elderly man with a bottle of sake.

"Father, these children are here to help you with the bridge." Tsunami told him happily.

"Really? You three ever worked in your lives?" Tazuna asked, looking at them a bit skeptical. But then again, the shinobi children he hired weren't bad like he though.

"Of course we have. We built our treehouse when we were seven and built a couple houses later on." Naruto said with pride.

"Shishishi, we made it better than Dadan's place." Luffy exclaimed, both laughing and ignoring the gaping looks they were getting.

"So you can see, we're actually quite familiar with building things." Hikari gave him a smile, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"You're hired!" Tazuna exclaimed, shaking their hands. "But I'll warn you, Gato might try to send his thugs after you."

"I wouldn't worry about them. We're strong enough to handle ourselves." she assured him and then heard a snort from a girl with...pink hair?

"None of you are stronger than Sasuke-kun! He's an Uchiha and can beat you all easy!" she said smugly.

"An Uchiha? What's that?" Luffy asked.

"Is it something you can eat?" Naruto asked.

"What if its something really delicious!" Luffy exclaimed.

"We did eat a lot of new things here. I wonder how this Uchiha will taste." Naruto asked, both getting stars in their eyes. The Konoha group just stared at them, not knowing what to do. Sasuke, shaking with anger because these two idiot had just insulted his clan looked like he would murder them.

"Don't you dare insult my clan. The Uchiha were the best of the best, the most elite clan in the village." he exclaimed, releasing some KI that didn't seem to effect or bother them.

"Were? So they aren't now?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, but could hear his siblings laughing through their link.

"They still are!" the raven yelled.

"Whatever. I bet we could take you on. You don't seem that much." Naruto said with an uncaring tone, sitting besides his siblings.

"Fine then, let's fight right now!"

"Kari-nee said not to make problems 'Ruto." Luffy said sleepily, as he placed his head on his sister's lap.

"We just came and its getting late anyways." Hikari shrugged, looking over the plans that Tazuna had given her. Naruto shrugged and placed his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes

"Why? Are you scared? Of course you should Sasuke-kun wou-" she was cut off by an enormous wave of power. They were all frozen in place and looked at the raven boy, where the power was coming from.

Luffy hated the pink haired girl from the moment they had arrived, as well as the raven that was taunting his brother. There was something wrong about the both of them that he didn't like and had told his siblings about them. Hikari had told them not to make any problems, because she had this weird vibe from three of the people there. But the pinkette had just crossed the line. No one insulted his siblings that wasn't apart of the people they cared about. So he released a small amount of his Haki at her, but spread it out a bit to give the others a warning to not mess with them.

 _'Lu, that's enough. We don't want to come off as a threat to them.'_ Hikari tried to calm her brother.

 _'She insulted 'Ruto-nii.'_ he argued.

 _'Thanks Lu and its alright, really. She couldn't do anything anyways.'_ Naruto smiled, giving his brother's hand a quick squeeze as his haki disappeared.

"Don't insult my brother." Luffy hissed at the girl making her flinch, and then closed his eyes and went back to relaxing.

The Konoha group as well as Tazuna's family-minus Inari who was brooding in his room-looked at the three with a mixture of fear, shock, jealousy and...hope?

"How do you have that power! It should belong to me, an Uchiha!" Sasuke hissed.

"Sasuke that's enough! Stop this childish behavior at once." Kakashi demanded, having enough of his behavior.

"I'll get you something to eat." Tsunami said, getting up but was stop by Hikari.

"There's no need Tsunami. We ate before we arrived. Your hospitality is enough." she smiled at her and Tsunami couldn't help but smile at the politeness at the girl.

"So, who taught you guys how to build?" Tazuna asked, everyone getting comfortable to listen.

"Actually we taught ourselves, with some help from our older brothers. We lived in the forest and we had to find ways to survive. We hunted for food and Naruto got a garden going. He's actually pretty good at it."

"You lived alone in a forest? W-Where were you're parents? Or your older brothers?" Tsunami asked, fearing she might hurt them. Unconsciously, the twin red heads and their sensei leaned forward in anticipation.

 **"Don't tell them that you're not from here. Some people are getting suspicious."** the three head Kurama's voice boom.

 _'Why not?'_ Naruto asked.

 _'The funny ossan told us the same thing remember?_ ' Luffy reminded his brother.

 _'Okay then we won't say much. Now listen to my cover up.'_ Hikari grinned

"Well you see, the five of aren't really related by blood. Ace and Sabo, those are the names of our older brothers, went out to find a place in the world for them, an adventure of sorts. They left a year ago. We promised we we go on our own once we began seventeen, but somethings happened and all. As for parents, Ace's are dead, Sabo's are jerks, we don't know about Lu's, except for grampa and for 'Ruto and I, no one knows. Grampa said he found us in front of his door step and our names were written on the baskets we were each in. We've only have grampa and I guess Makino and to some extend, the mountain bandits." she counted off.

"Bandits?!" they all exclaimed in shock.

"Yup! Grampa left them in our care, but it was alright. As long as we have each other than its alright." she finished, bringing her brother closer. Tsunami couldn't help but coo at the cuteness at how close the siblings were.

"So, you're the eldest out of the three?" Kakashi asked, after finding his voice.

"No, I'm the youngest. Luffy's the eldest and then Naruto. It had had the dates and time when we were born on our baskets." she explained.

"You defiantly don't act like it." Tazuna said, drinking some sake.

"I've been told that before. Um, Tsunami, is there a place where I could take these two sleepily heads? They were worn out today." Hikari asked, picking them both up.

"Of course. Just follow me." the woman said and he blonde female threw both her brothers over her shoulder and began following the woman. She paused and then turned and looked at Sasuke.

"If you want a match, then I'll happily take you on tomorrow." she said and then smirked, "You better give me one hell of a fight dattbane!"

Kakashi, Arashi and Minami's breath was caught. That was another thing that confirmed their suspicons. They need to know, one last thing.

"Wait!" Arashi called out, before she left. Hikari looked at him and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Your birthday. When is?" he asked.

"Why do you wan-"

"Pleae tell us!" Minami pleaded. Not seeing any harm, she told them the answer which had left them shell shocked and completly happy.

"October 10."

 **So, they've finally met at last! I think you've realized so far that they don't know who their parents are. Kurama doesn't want them revealing everything as well because he likes the way they were raised and don't want them to live like they were suppose to, abusing his power as he sees it. I want there to be progress, so the next chapter would have the interaction between the Konoha group and the D. siblings.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Enjoy the story!**

After Hikari went upstairs the rest of the Rookies turned and looked at the three.

"I think I speak for all of us when I'm asking what is going on?" Shikamaru asked, though he had a bizarre idea.

"Its them. Its really them!" Minami exclaimed, hugging her brother, tears threatening to fall from both their eyes.

"Who is?" Ino asked, a bit annoyed and secretly afraid of them.

"You see, on the day we were born, my mother didn't give birth to twins, she gave birth to quadruplets." Arashi explained, "They were both blonde haired children named Naruto and Hikari, just like the two that are here."

"We though they were our siblings, I mean you did notice that Naruto looked exactly like our dad right? That and Hikari has mom's verbal tic and they were born on the same day were were." Minami concluded. The rest of them were too shocked as they digested the information.

"How the hell did end up where they were anyways?" Tazuna asked and the two red heads shook their heads.

"I'm sorry, but that's something we're not allowed to say." Minami said, making him nod in understanding.

"Sensei! Did you write the letter yet?" Arashi said, looking at said sensei, who was writing like his life depended on it. He couldn't believe it. After all this time, they were here and they were alive! Biting his thumb, he went through a series of hand signs and poof, a dog appeared.

"Pakkun, I need you to deliver this message to sensei immediately and as fast as you can." Kakashi said in an urgency in his voice.

"You alright Kakashi? You look like you saw a ghost?" he said, worried about his partner.

"Tell dad its an emergency and we need a reply right away." Arashi ushered him

"Pakkun go now!" Minami exclaimed and without another word, he poofed away. Kakashi turned to Tazuna.

"How long will it take for the bridge to be completed?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know with these children, but I'd say a month at least." he replied honestly.

"Good, then while you're not training or keeping guard, you'll help build the bridge. The faster it finish and the mission, the faster we can go back." he said.

"Why in a rush Kakashi? I've never seen you like this before."

"I'm just glad that he isn't reading that smut right now." They all turned to the new, yet familiar voices and saw a fully held Asuma and Kurenai, like nothing had happened to them.

"You're not suppose to be up yet." Kakashi said, but was waved off by Asuma.

"We're completly healed. That blonde girl healed us with this 'mystery power' she called it. Apparently she was born with it." he said, taking a drag of his cancer stick.

"Did you know the male looks just like Yondaime-sama?" Kurenai whispered, as they sat besides the others in the room. And so the explain began.

Meanwhile, each genin had their on thoughts about the two. Although Shikamru, Chouji and Shino were neutral, Sakura and Ino were afraid of them, I mean if one of them had that scary power, what if the others had it. Though Sakura hated the girl even more because she saw how Sasuke would look at her and the girl had to admit that the female blonde had a body that any girl would die for. Sasuke was jealous of the three, wondering of how strong they really were and then he though of the blonde female, Hikari was it. He licked his lips, she would be a perfect Uchiha Matriarch, especially if she really was the Hokage's daughter. If Minami had refused his advances, the he would try for her sister. He would test her tomorrow when they fought. Kiba and Hinata were worried if their respective crushes were going to turn all their attention on their now found siblings. They hoped, for their sake, that the blondes didn't try anything to take away what was theirs.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, the Konoha team was at the breakfast table eating food. They had made plans and instead decided to start the tree climbing exercise after Sasuke's match with the blonde female, who they couldn't find nor her brothers.

"I bet she just chickened out." Sakura exclaimed, drinking some water.

"Who are you talking about?" Tsunami asked, sitting down on the table.

"Did you see the three brats? We're going to start building the bridge soon." Tazunaa asked.

"Oh? They woke up early this morning and helped in making breakfast. I don't know where they got it from, but they brought freash milk, cheese, eggs and meat that they hunted for. They also brough fresh fruits and vegetables." she beamed with happiness, "They're such lovable children. I think they went to go get some more supplies."

"Huh, I was wondering where all of this came from." the drunk mumbled and then the door was swung opened and in came the trio they were talking about.

"Ohayo mina! Sorry about the mess Tsunami, we'll clean it up after we put these in the kitchen." Hikari smiled, dirt covering the three.

"Oh no, no. Its alright. Come in and eat. You've being do so much this morning." Tsunami ran to them, each carrying a bear.

"The animals here are different then what we're use to." Naruto said, as they made their way to the kitchen.

"They're like ninja! And they're so much fun to fight." Luffy laughed.

"Here we go." Hikari said, finishing the scribble she placed on the woman's cabinet. It preserved everything that was in there and whenever she needed something to use for cooking, the products would stay fresh, just as when she had put them in.

"Thank you. I don't know how much I can thank the three of you." Tsunami said, tears falling freely from her eyes. These three wonderful kids had done so much in the little time they were here.

"Its alright really." Hikari reassured the woman who had latched onto her. They made their way to the living room, where everyone was eating.

"Ossan, aren't we going to be leaving now?" Luffy pouted.

"We saw your bridge and it was really cool!" Naruto exclaimed. Tazuna puffed in pride as he said,

"Of course. I'm the great bridge builder Tazuna! Its suppose to be awesome!" and then he turned serious, "Aren't you three going to eat breakfast?"

"Yes, I made you three food." Tsunami exclaimed, pushing three plates on the table.

"We ate before we came here." Hikari sighed as she saw her brothers eat and were already looking at her to ask if they could eat hers. She gained a tick mark

"No, you're not allowed to eat mine!" she hit them ad then began eating. She made sure they at before they came, because she didn't want the poor woman to suffer or feel bad each time they asked for more food.

"So, you guys said you were travellers, where were you heading?" Shikamaru asked them curiously.

"We're going here!" Luffy said, pointing at the map.

"We just came from there Lu." Hikari said, surprising them since she had already finished her food.

"That was where the funny ossan was, remember? I feel slightly bad for the old guy." Naruto said, not noticing the Kakashi's stunned looked.

"You met the Tsuchikage?" he whispered, with a bit of worry.

"Yeah, he said we look like this guy who everyone hates and all. We kept getting funny looks even after we left the place. I'm starting to wonder what the hell the guy did to piss of many people." Hikari wondered.

"Um, I just wanted to introduce myself. I never got a chance last night." Minami stuttered, getting a bit shy in front of the blonde. "My name is Minami Namikaze and this is my twin brother Arashi. Its really nice to met you." she said.

"Its nice to met you both as well Minami." she smiled but couldn't help but feel a bit warm when she looked at them both, like she knew them and at the same time, didn't know them.

"I also wanted to thank you as well." Kurenai began, "Thank you for healing me and Asuma." she bowed lightly.

"It was nothing really. If I can help some, then help them right?" she smiled and Kurenai nodded, happy with her answer.

"So, when are we heading out?" Luffy asked the bridge builder, as they were wrapping up the breakfast.

"Actually Lu, I said I'd fight duck-butt over there last night, remember? I told you guys this morning?" she raised an eyebrow making him scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry~ I just wanted to go to the bridge again." he huffed, making the twin blonde laugh.

"We'll be there soon Lu. Kari, finish it up fast okay." Naruto smirked. The Konoha team looked a bit baffled. Sasuke was about the third strongest, since the Namikaze twins were always first, but those two were on a completely different level. They made there way to a clearing that the trio saw earlier that day.

"You know Sasuke was one of the stongest in his academy class." Kakashi said before the match began, not wanting to explain to his sensei or his scary wife, why one of their children was injuried.

"Well out of the five of us, I'm the weakest in a battle of power, so lets see how he fairs." she smirked and both got into battle positions.

"Are you sure she's going to be alright?" Minami asked worriedly.

"The one you're suppose to be worried about is your friend." Naruto smiled.

"Kari-nee won't lose, you'll see." Luffy reassured her.

"The battle between Sasuke Uchiha and-" Asuma looked a bit embarrassed, "Sorry but what's you're name?" he asked the blonde.

"Uzumaki D. Hikari." she replied. His eyes widened a bit and then nodded.

"The match between Sasuke Uchiha and Uzumaki D. Hikari will now begin. There will be no killing or threatening injuries. Anything goes." he said, getting a nod from both he said, "Begin!"

No sooner did he say those words, did Sasuke jump back, Hikari still in position.

"Soru." she whispered and disappeared, and appearing right in front of him. Sasuke's eyes widened and before he could comprehend what was going on, he was kicked in the chest that let him fly backwards.

"Holy shit!" the watchers, minus her siblings exclaimed.

"Damn, I put too much into it." she berated herself, "Sorry! I didn't mean to hit you that hard. I just never held back before!" she said, as the rest gawked at her. Naruto and Luffy were trying to hold each other up as they were dying from laughter. They could tell that although they were the same age, none of them really trained well or seriously. It was really fun to watch.

Kurama was laughing from his modified cage. He didn't have the damp cage anymore and instead, it was a luxurious house with whatever he wanted. The twins were kind enough to actually trust him that much. He was very much pleased with the Shinigami's choice. He sat on his comfy sofa, in his human form and ate popcorn as he saw the Uchiha looking shocked and then was flown backwards. He really did hate the Uchihas and almost died of laughter when the boys though that an Uchiha was something you ate. He didn't tell hem about their parents or anything of the elemental nations. It was suppose to be an adventure right?

 ** _'Scribbles.'_** he though and laughed every time he remembered.

Sasuke groaned as he picked himself up. That had hurt alot and he was suddenly angry. Why? Because he had heard her say that she was holding back! He had almost lost to a girl! He wouldn't again he though as he returned to the arena.

"Can you still continue?" Asuma asked him, but he ignored him and smirked at her. She would defiantly be perfect to be his wife. She wasn't pathetic like the other girls, and he could still charm her, unlike her suppose sister.

"You're pretty good to catch me off guard." he smirked, "How about you go out with me? You only deserve the best, like an Uchiha and elite." he said with cockiness. Suddenly the area was fillied with the strange power they felt, but it felt doubled this. The looked at the source and last time it was just the raven boy that did it, now the blonde boy joined him, both having murder written in their eyes.

"What did you just say to our sister?" they asked in a low dangerous tone. HIkari sighed. She was well aware of what Sabo and Ace use to do when they went to High Town and knew the two told them to take care of her. But she could do it herself. She didn't like it when they treated her like a damisle in distress.

"Can it with the haki you two. He's fight is with me. I don't want him going unconscious right." she said, releasing a bit of her own haki. Everyone else there was trembling, sweat pouring down their faces.

 _'These people are monsters!'_ was their collective thoughts.

"I can take care of myself. I know what Ace and Sabo told you to do so just stop." she said and they dropped their haki looking at her in surprise.

"You knew!" they blurted out.

"Do I look like an idiot!? Its really hard to miss when a lot of misfigured faced people ran away when they see us dattabane." she tsked. She looked at the raven in front of her as he tried to recollect himself.

"Sorry about that, let's continue." she said and then added, "Oh and if you want to date me, then you have to beat Ace or in Grampa's case, gramps himself." she smiled and he snorted.

"I can beat you're pathetic brother and stupid gramps. They have nothing on me." he said arrogantly. Suddenly, he felt the hairs on his back stand up and looked at the blonde in front of him.

"Did you just insult my family?" she whispered, "Soru" she said an disappeared. Believing she would attacking in front of him again, he placed his hands up to block her, but instead, felt someone kick him in the back, pushing him forward. He steady himself and saw she had a furious expression on her face.

"Rankyaku." she said and kicked in front of her. He smirked, wondering what she was doing, but his eyes widened when he saw a gust of what looked like wind rushing up to him.

"GAH!" he yelled in pain, as it had slashed him before he had fully dodged. "No more mercy then for you. You should have been a good bitch and stay down." he yelled and then threw some shuriken, "Shuriken Shadow clone jutsu." his three shuriken turned into two hundred.

The bystanders were shocked at the raw power that Hikari had shown and the two boys were just grinning and giggling at their reactions. Of course their sister was awesome! There shouldn't have been any doubt about that.

"Sensei." Hinata called out meekly, making everyone look at her.

"Yes, Hinata?" Kurenai asked her.

"S-She's not using any chakra." she whispered, her Byakugan eyes, still looking at the brutal way the girl was attacking Sasuke for insulting her family.

"Not using any chakra!? That's impossible!" Ino exclaimed.

"No, she's right. All those attacks aren't chakra based." Kakashi said, his headband down, as he saw threw his sharingan. He couldn't even see her with his eyes!

"Can you guys do that too?" Arashi asked the two boys.

"Of course! But Ace and Sabo are better. Sabo can break huge and heavy things with his fingers!" Luffy excalimed proudly. He was proud he had such cool siblings.

"Y-Your older siblings?" Chouji gulped back in fear.

"Yup!" Naruto smiled as they both looked at the battle, "Though she didn't take off her scribble weights, so she's just slower than normal." he added, getting a bug eyed reactions.

"She's wearing weights!?" they exclaimed.

"Shush! Its getting to the best part." Luffy hushed them. Tazuna just looked between the boys and their sister and grinned. If only he had met them before he hired the annoying shinobi.

Hikari saw the in coming attacking and using Observation haki, dodge them all easily. She could have used her chains, but Kurama had strongly told her not to. Said something about not wanting to confirm people's suspicions, though she had no idea what he was talking.

"I think its time to end this." she said, smirking at his furious expression. He didn't even land a hit on her at all, but she didn't want to reveal everything to the could-be enemy right now. I mean she didn't know anything about any of them.

 _'Remind me to get information about the people here okay you two?'_ she told her brothers.

 _'Okay, but hurry up nee-chan! I wanna go to the bridge~'_ Luffy whined.

 _'Yeah! You could have been over with it by now. Just chop the back of his head and get it over with.'_ Naruto huffed and she couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny!? You're just lucky that's all!" Sasuke exclaimed, believing that she was laughing at him.

"Ops, did that out loud?" she shrugged. "My brothers want to leave now, so good night." and with that, she disappeared and chopped the back of his head. All Sasuke felt after that was darkness. Hikari just looked at the unconscious body and dusted the imaginary dirt of her hands.

"Well, that takes care of that." she said.

"Yay! We get to go to the bridge now!" Luffy said as he and Naruto ran ahead.

"Wait up boys!" Tazuna yelled after them as he took a sip of his bottle and ran after them.

"I have to get going to so, see yeah. It was a nice match. Boring, not fun, but nice." she flashed them a smile and skipped after her brothers. After they seemed to leave the clearing, the Konoha group seemed to get out dumbfounded manner. Ino and Sakura began fussing over 'their' Sasuke-kun, while Kiba was laughing at the fact that the 'almighty Uchiha' was defeated, or played around like a rag doll by a girl.

"Well, at least we know that sensei and your mother won't have to be angry at us if one of them came back hurt." Kakashi shrugged as he told the twins.

"D-Did you see that!? She was amazing!" Minami exclaimed, stars in her eyes as she though of the way her maybe-sister fought and took down Sasuke.

"I know and she said she was the weakest of the five. Imagine what the other two could do!" Arashi exclaimed.

"I have a feeling that she didn't show all her skills though." Shikamaru began all of a sudden, getting all of their attention.

"What do you mean Shika?" Chouji asked.

"At the begin, you did hear that she apologized for hitting Sasuke too hard. That means she was holding back from the beginning. That and apparently she was wearing weights. I've been observing them since yesterday and I can tell that she's the one in charge and from the power they showed, the two boys aren't push overs." he finished off.

"That bitch hurt Sasuke-kun! She has to pay!" Ino exclaimed, with Sakura nodding in agreement. Everyone looked at them as if they were crazy.

"It would be unwise to agitate them anymore. It would be best if we try not to harm them in any way." Shino spoke up.

"Shino's right. Besides, they haven't done anything to us and the girl healed Asuma and I. I wouldn't want to have her as an enemy." Kurenai nodded in agreement.

"Listen up everyone. We want them to come back with us by the time the bridge is finished. Don't and I repeat _don't do anything that would make them hate us in any way_. If you do, then you can answer to Kushina as to why her long lost children don't want anything to do with her." Kakashi threatened and they all paled. Everyone knew not to mess with the woman, especially her family. That was something not even the two fan girls would want to explain.

"Alright then, lets start our training!" Asuma said and they began the tree climbing exercise.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Konoha**

 **Hokage Office**

Minato was in his office, along with his wife, Kushina who was worried about her two children after she heard it was bump to a B-rank after hey encountered the demon brother, Tsunade Senju, the head medic and a family friend as well the as the godmother of the chldren and one of Minato's advisors, after he fired the other two, Hiruzen Sarutobi, his other advisor and Jiraiya, his sensei and the godfather of his children. They were discussing about the upcoming chunin exams that were about three months away. This year, Konoha was hosting it and there was a new village called Sound had entered. They had never heard of the village and were discussing about it in general. Suddenly, Pakkun poofs into the office, panting and out of sweat. He had ran all the way tot he village none stop and had finally arrived.

"Pakkun? Whats the matter? Did something happen on the mission again?" Minato asked, worry in his voice. The dog lift his paw to signal that he needed a minute and after collecting himself, he began.

"Kakashi gave me two scrolls. But he told me that you have to read this one first. The boy looked like he had seen a ghost and your twin children also were in a urgent tone." he said, giving him the scroll. They all wondered what could have gotten Kakashi of all people so riled up and even the twins.

"No, it couldn't be..." Hiruzen breathed out, even before Minato had opened the scroll.

"What is it sensei?" Tsuande asked him.

"The twins." he whispered, getting confused looks, "Could it be the lost twins?" he finished, making their eyes widen.

"Minato! Hurry up and open the scroll!" Kushina yelled, and he had finally opened. They all peered over his shoulder to read it.

 _Sensei_ ,

 _You are never going to believe it, but three teens that are the same age as the rookies came in and two of them were blonde. The male looked exactly like you and even had the three whisker like marks you told me about. There name's are Hikari and Naruto and they were apparently found at the door steps of an elderly man, who took them in. I strongly believe that they are your long lost children, because if the appearance isn't enough, then I believe Hiakri saying Kushina's verbal tic and the fact that they were born October 10, should be. They said they were travelling around, so I'll try to convince them to come to Konoha. They're helping the bridge builder with the bridge, which is estimated to be finished in a month's time. I know its been too long, but I truly believe its them. Please send a reply soon._

 _Kakashi Hatake_

By the time they were finished reading, they were all too gob smack to do anything. They couldn't believe it. After all this time. Could it really be them? The had almost everything about their lost children and Kushina's verbal tic, their names and everything else was the same.

They could hope couldn't they.

"M-Minato..." Kushina sobbed and he brought her into a hug, his own tears were falling.

"Congratulations you two." Jiraiya smiled at them both.

"I-I can't believe after all this time." Minato whispered, the years of guilty lifting off his shoulders. He had always believed it was his fault that his family was incomplete.

"Yes, congratulations the both of you." Hiruzen nodded. Tsuande hugged Kushina as she too was happy that her own godchildren were alive and doing well as well.

"I'll write a letter to Kakashi to make sure they come back." Minato said, getting out a paper and pen.

"Just don't tell him to use force. They might not want to come back willingly then" Hiruzen warned and he nodded.

"Don't worry. He said they're travelers, so he could convince them to come here for sight seeing." Jiraiya reasoned.

"That's good. Then I could do a medical scan and check their blood. Just to make sure." Tsunade nodded and they all smiled as they watched Minato writing a letter back eagerly.

"Their coming home. They're finally coming home." Kushina cried.

Little did they know, that their 'long lost children' would come to hate them more than anything.


	6. Chapter 5

**Two Weeks Later**

It had been two weeks since the D. siblings began helping out the bridge and to the surprise and happiness of Tazuna and the Konoha group, they managed to complete the bridge. The three would carry multiple wood planks at a time and it helped that Naruto and Luffy had created a competition on who would finish their tasks first. It was really fun to play alright! Tsunami had been shocked along with the others when they saw how much the trio ate. She took it upon herself to make sure they were full, seeing as they were the ones that had always brought the ingredients. Something else that she was thankful for the trio was that they had helped get her son out of his depression and he was back to his happy self, seeing them as older siblings. He even helped build the bridge.

Kakashi had been given orders by his sensei that they should try to convince them that Konoha was a place that they should visit so that they could met them. He didn't want to look like they were forcing them to go. He didn't bring up the village, opted to be friendly and maybe when they were heading out to convince them then. The Konoha rookies had gotten a chance to get to know them more and they were satisfied. The trio were fun to hang around with and were very friendly. Arashi and Minami took ever opportunity they could to know everything about them. Kiba and Hinata were jealous, but Kurenai reminded them that the two were looking for them for a long time, so they should have some alone time. Chouji got along with them the most, having eating competitions with them and often losing them all, much to Konoha's shock. Sasuke and Sakura were the only ones that stayed cleared from the three, one brooding over his defeat and scheming of the many ways to get Hikari to become his bride, while the other was fuming at the fact that fact that her Sasuke-kun was beaten and yet he still wanted the girl. Luckily, Ino had taken the time to know her fellow blonde female and was happy that she did. The girl was so much fun to talk to and if she did come back with her to Konoha, she had to take her shopping. Who knows if the poor girl even knew anything about fashion since she lived with boys and in a forest all her life.

There was one thing that they all noticed though during the two weeks they were there. It was that the three were always together. If you saw one of them, then you would see the other. You wouldn't see them apart at all. They even slept together on the same futon, heck they even took baths together. Kurenai had taken Hikari aside and explain to her that she couldn't do that and try to keep explaining why, bu the blonde just brushed her aside and said that they always did this and that there was no big deal. Some, if not all the guys were jealous of the two boys.

Right now though, they were all at the bridge, where they were facing off Zabuza. Apparently, Arashi had met Haku, the fake masked nin in the forest once and before they could do anything, Haku stepped forward and got killed by Kakashi in place of Zabuza. Zabuza, having been injuried and on the verge of death, turned around with the others when they heard clapping.

"Well, well. It looks like the demon of the mist can't even handle killing children." the person clapping and who spoke was a short man with sunglasses.

"Gato." the demon of the mist growled, and it perked the trio's ears.

"Gato? Do you mean that this guy is Gato?" Naruto asked, gaining their attention.

"Yeah, why?"

"We've been looking for him." Hikari smiled.

"Why?"

"So we could beat him up!" Luffy exclaimed and with that, both boys charged up against the many thugs that Gato had.

"Kill them boys, but the girls would keep us company." he laughed, getting a cheer. Both boys stopped dead in their tracks.

"Did you just say you were going to harm our sister?" they yelled, blasting them all with haki. Much to everyone's shock-except Hiakri who just shook her head-all the thugs stopped in there places and then dropped down unconscious. Gato looked around, panic on his face.

"What the hell happened?!" he exclaimed as he stepped back, but stopped when he felt something behind him. Turning behind, sweat began pouring down his face as he saw the devil like grins on both the raven and blonde's faces.

"So, you were saying?"

Gato's yells and screams had sent a shiver down everyone's spine, even the villagers that were rounded up by Inari. Inari looked at his two new nii-sans and smiled. At the bottom of their feet was Gato, bloody and beaten up.

"Yeah! Way to go you two!" he cheered, and the rest of the villagers cheered with him as they went to the two boys. Some took Gato with them, going to do who knows what.

"Thanks Inari." Naruto grinned, ruffling the boy's hair and Luffy patted his head with a smile.

"You were pretty brave to come out here with all these people." Luffy said.

"I learned from the two of you." he said proudly.

"Alright, now that the two of you are done, its time we hit the road." HIkari said, walking up from behind them with a folder in her hand.

"Tsunami, this is for you. All of Gato's legal businesses are all under your name." she presented, shocking them and then her brothers laughed.

"So that's what you had to do." Naruto said.

"Shishishi, nee-chan you're really funny." Luffy said, making her smiled at them both.

"H-How..." Tsunami asked, and everyone wanted here.

"You see last night after we got the meat, we heard this people talking and I could tell that they worked for Gato. We had them tell us where the guy was and after that, we went in disguise and threatened to hurt him if he didn't sign the papers. The guy was nothing without his men. I don't even think he knows what he was signing." she finished off and the villagers saw them all in a new light. What she didn't tell them was that although most of his money were in bank accounts, she stored all the money he had in his vaults inside a charm on the charm bracelet she had. It was wear she stored all their food, clothes and other necessities and no one would notice. It was also where she got all the fresh ingredients and gave them to Tsunami.

"I-I don't know what I should say. You three helped us more than we could ever thank you for." the woman said, hugging them three.

"You gave us food! It was really good." Luffy grinned at the woman.

"He's right. And you gave us a place to stay. Thank you." Naruto said and all three bowed politely at the woman.

"But we have to leave now." Hikari said, gaining the Leaf's attention.

"Come back anytime soon!"

"You're always welcomed in our country!"

"Thank you for freeing us!"

Were all the cheers they got from the villagers.

"I suppose we should get going to." Kakashi said.

"Thank you too. For protecting my father." Tsunami thanked them.

"It was nothing. I'm glad the bridge is completed." Minami smiled at her.

They all said their goodbyes and headed out through the bridge. The D. siblings were huddled together, looking over a map. The Konoha group were trying to find the right time to ask them to come with them.

"Hey, Hikari?" Ino asked and everyone-except the three-held their breath knowing that she was going to ask.

"Yes Ino?" Hikari asked the girl.

"Well we were wondering if you wanted to come back with us to our village." she asked shyly.

"You're village?" Naruto asked.

"Is it a fun place?" Luffy bounced at the idea of another adventure.

"Yeah, its a really nice place. I'm sure you'll like it!" Minami chipped in. They all looked at Hikari, who was looking at the map in front of her. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, but we have a schedule to follow and we're sticking to it. But you could tell us what the name of your village is and then we can go there?" she suggested and noticed their gloomy expressions.

"W-Where are you guys headed?" Arashi asked, sadden that they weren't coming now.

"We're going to a place called Konoha! We were gonna go to Kiri, but its in the middle of a war." Naruto said and then noticed their gaping faces.

"You guys look really funny." Luffy giggled along with his siblings. Minami began laughing and soon everyone began laughing, except the trio or the brooding duo, who no one never really cared about.

"What's so funny?" Hikari asked.

"Its just, our village is called Konoha. That's where we're headed." Kurenai smiled.

"EEEHHH!?" they exclaimed, making them laugh even more. They were all glad and sighed in relief. Though the brooding duo had other thoughts.

 _'Hn. Now that they're coming to Konoha, the council will force her to be my bride. Perfect.'_

 _'Cha! If the council finds out that she hurt Sasuke-kun, then they'll keep her far away from him and then he'll be all mine again. Cha!'_

"Isn't that a coincident?" Hikari smiled and then found the red hair girl, Minami, latched on to her arm. She noticed that the girl did that a lot during the past two weeks, but shrugged it off.

"D-Do you wanna spend some time together when we get to the village?" she asked a tint of pink on her cheeks. She had developed somewhat of a small crush on her during the time they spent together, but it wasn't her fault. Hiakri was amazing in so many different ways that it was impossible to not like her. Besides, it wasn't like incest wasn't allowed in clans.

"Sure. Though we have to find a place to stay. I think we have enough money for a month in a hotel or so." she said doing calculations in her head.

"You can stay with us." Arashi blurted out and then turned a shade of red when everyone looked at him, "I mean, we have a lot of rooms, so it'll be alright." he mumbbled.

 _'What do you guys think?'_ Hikari asked her siblings.

 _'I say we take it. We don't have to pay for it and not waste money.'_ Naruto nodded in approval.

 _'And we'll have more money for food!'_ Luffy agreed at what his brother was hinting and she sweat dropped. Those two loved food alright.

 _'You guys only think about food don't you?'_ she raised an eye brow at them. This gesture as well as the others didn't go unnoticed by the others. They realized during the past two weeks that there was always some unknown conversion that would happen between tot he three of them.

"We'll take you on your offer then. Thank you for your hospitality." she bowed, making the red heads beam.

"Its no problem." Minami smiled and they chattered about random things. What they didn't noticed was that besides the brooding duo, there was someone else that had dark thoughts about Hikari. Hinata had noticed the looks her crush was giving the blonde girl and how oblivious she was to it all and she hated it. Everything was well before she came and when she thought they were actually going to leave, they come to Konoha with them! Now the small crush that Minami had on the blonde would have a chance to bloom and that was something she didn't want. She had to do something before that had happened. Unknown to her, Luffy had listened to her thoughts and clenched his fists in anger. There was no way he was going to let that girl hurt his sister.

Not in a life time.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Konoha**

 **Main Gates**

The group had finally arrived at the village after two days. At first, they wanted to go slow for the three siblings, but then they had a long and embarrassing time catching up with them. Even the jounin! They were relieved when they had saw the front gates. The trio looked in amazement at the large gates that were opened and was the entrance to the village. They couldn't see it from the inside.

"Halt! State your name and business." two men in vest similar to the ones three of the elderly shinobi they were with said.

"Teams 7, 8 and 10 returning from a C turned A-ranked mission." Kakashi said professionally. The two motioned to the trio, their jaws slacking slightly when they saw Naruto.

"Okay, can some one tell me what the hell the bastered that I apparently look like did? Because he has _a lot_ of people that seem to hate him." Naruto threw his hands up in the sky, getting a laugh from his siblings.

"Ignore him. My siblings and I ran into this group when we were in the Wave country. See we're travelers and we were told Konoha was a great place and all." Hikari explained, "Don't tell me we can't come in?" she said suddenly.

"N-No, you can come in. You just have to sign your names and that your here as tourists." the guard said, handing her a paper and pen.

"Alrighty then." she said and wrote down their names. When she was finished, she handed it back to him. "Thank you very much sir." she beamed and they went inside. Behind them, the guards looked at Kakashi who told them to relax.

"The Hokage wants to see them." he said, giving them an eye smile and the rest of the teams went in as well. Minami grabbed on to Hikari's hand.

"Come on! We have to go see dad!" she said pulling the girl, with Arashi pulling the two boys. They were under strict orders not to tell them about the possibility that they might, most likely be siblings. That was why they couldn't wait to get to their parents, who were obviously waiting for them to return.

"Alright genin, you're all dismissed. We'll have to give our report about the mission. You'll have the rest of the day off. All teams are to met at training ground 7 tomorrow at 9 o'clock. Dismiss." Asuma said and they all left.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Hokage Office**

Inside the office were Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hiruzen all which were quite anxious to met the long lost twins. Kushina kept pacing up and down the room and Minato kept tapping the desk.

"Calm down you two. They'll be here soon. I can feel Minami and Arashi's chakra coming at high speed." Hiruzen chuckled, making the two parents stop what they were doing and look at the door. Immediately, the door was swung open and in came Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma. Kushina looked around them but couldn't find anyone.

"Kakashi! Where are they!?" she yelled, making him sweat a bit. He and the jounin had shushinned to the front door and though they were already inside.

"Um..." he was saved when Minami came in dragging a blonde haired girl with her. Right behind them was Arashi, as he dragged in a blonde boy and a raven haired boy.

"I can walk on my own you know." the Minato-look alike huffed.

"Yea, we can walk on our own. You didn't have to drag us." the raven haired boy pouted.

"You guys were too slow." Arashi said.

"Yea, you would have taken ages to get here." Minami grinned.

"Says you. I remember having to wait for the lot of you to hurry up when we were coming here dattabane!" the blonde female exclaimed. They heard a gasp and then looked at the group that was in front of them as they stared back.

The group that was in the office were in shock! The boy definatly looked exactly like Minato, there was no doubt there and Tsuande remembered Naruto had whisker like marks when he was born. She did coo at them when she was giving him a check up. The girl, Hikari looked almost like Kushina, except she had blond hair. They were blown away when she said her verbal tic mark. They were snapped out of their stupor when they heard her say,

"Well, I suppose we know who your bastered look alike is now, huh 'Ruto?"

"He does look like you. But why is he sitting behind a desk? Aren't important people suppose to sit there?"

"Oi! What the hell did you do to make people hate you so much!?" Naruto asked, with a bit of a scowl on his face. They all just stared at the three, stunned a bit, not knowing why they say Minato as the 'bad guy'.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. They were in Iwa and met the Tsuchikage beofre we met them in Wave." Kakashi said sheepishly.

"You were in Iwa!?" Kushina exclaimed.

"Why did you go there?!" Minato.

"Nevermind that. How the hell are you three alive?!" Jiriaya yelled.

The D. siblings just looked at them and raised an eyebrow. This was getting really ackward.

 _'Kari, say something!'_ Naruto urged her.

 _'I wanna go see the cool places~'_ Luffy huffed.

"Look. I think we got off on the wrong foot here, so lets start over. Hello, my name is Uzumaki D. Hikari and these are my brothers Uzumaki D. Naruto and Monkey D. Luffy. We're travelers you know, going around different places and see exciting new things. We came here because we were told that this village was a fun and exciting place to sight see." she said but then gave them a dark look ad snarled, "But you ordered your shinobi to bring us for another reason, didn't you? So tell us what was so important that the leader of one of the great villages wanted to see about three children?" she narrowed her eyes as they looked at her in surprise.

"Y-You knew?" Arashi asked.

"Do I look like an idiot to you?" she hissed, "Now tell me what you want from us now!" she snarled, grabbing both her brother's hands.

The shinobi that they were travelling with were completely shocked at her complete change in behavior. What the hell happened to the kind cheerful girl they knew for the past two weeks. The other four in the in the office from before understood what had happened the moment she had grabbed the boys hands.

"Your right. I did want you to come with them, but we're not going to hurt you. Either one of you I promise." Minato said in a soft tone.

 _'He isn't lying you two.'_ Luffy said and they visibly relaxed.

"Its just the two of you," he pointed at the blondes, "Just look like children we've been looking for." he said.

"Children you were looking for?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes. From what Kakashi told me, you both were found at the doorstep of an elderly man." Minato said.

"Grampa did." Luffy spoke up.

 **"You can reveal everything now."** Kurama told them through their mental link.

"Yeah. He said on the day October 10, there was a knock on his door and when he opened it, 'Ruto and I were there. You see, if you don't included grampa, we're a family of five, but none of us, except Naruto ans I are blood related."

"It doesn't change a thing though!" Naruto added ferociously.

"Right. It doesn't matter if we're related by blood or not, because we're still siblings. As we grew up, we both found out that we had powers that others didn't have. We found out about our past when they started appearing, around the age of seven or was it six? Anyways grampa said not to worry about it, since we're still his grandkids no matter what anyone said. It was about a year ago when we found out the reason as to why we had these powers as to where we were from." she paused, not sure if she should tell them that they were not from the elemental nations.

"I see." Minato said, believing she had finished. "You see there were two children that had disappeared on the night that my children were born, that was on October 10. The Kyuubi, he's a large beast of destruction and terror, attacked out village and the only way I could defeat the Kyuubi, was sealing it away into infants. The seal I was going to use was an exchange with the Shinigami with my soul." he took a deep breath as the horror he felt at that wash over him. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and saw his wife giving him a smile, urging him to keep going.

As he spoke those words, the trio were having an inner debate. They wanted to correct him and tell him that it wasn't Kurama's fault-they've grown close over he year-but the fox himself told them to just listen to the story and that they could correct him later. Kakashi listened as well as the rest, knowning what had happened that night and knew how hard it was for Minato to talk about it. It was quite obvious to them that he still felt guilty even after all these years. Kurenai and Asuma had already left, believing that it should be a gathering of close people.

"I had finished the sealing and was ready for the Shinigami to take my soul, but instead he took something I wasn't willing to exchange. he took the two blonde children." he whispered.

"I don't want to sound rude, but why do you care for those two children so much? Did you have a connection to them?" Hikari asked, but had a feeling where this was going. She wasn't dumb and she wasn't blind. She knew where it was going.

"They weren't just any children." Kushina spoke up and looked at them with so much love and guilt that they actually felt bad for the woman, "They were the eldest of the four children I gave birth to that night." she said, dropping the bomb. She had said it, she had actually said it.

"So wait hold up! You think we're your missing children?" Naruto asked, pointing to himself and his sister and they all nodded.

"Well I had the same feeling too when you said Shinigami." HIkari said and they looked after for further explanation. "I told you that a year ago is when we found out how we had these mysterious powers. Its when we met Kurama, the so called 'terrorizing beast', which for the record, he didn't want to destroy the village but was forced to, so please refrain from insulting our friend." she said, shocking them. Kurama for his part felt slightly proud.

"Y-You met him?" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's a great guy. Too bad we can't eat him though." Luffy pouted.

"I know right. And he was so against it too." Naruto sulked along with his brother, making them sweatdrop.

"Anyways, he told us some stuff about the Shinigami and his sister not wanting us to grow up as weapons, since um, what did he call it? Jinchuriki, I believe? Are usually seen as weapons of war in these areas and he didn't want us to grow up like that." she said and they all feel silent.

"So, you're our parents? Making you two our siblings?" Naruto said awkwardly, making them nod. Kushina, having enough of it all, ran up and hugged them as she was sobbing their names, happy to have her children. Minami and Arashi joined in the group hug, which the twins dragged Luffy into it and Minato joined in as well, crying out of happiness. The other four in the office smiled fondly at the scene in front of them. Then a though came to Hiruzen.

"You said 'in these areas'. What did you mean?" he narrowed his eyes. They broke the hug and the trio looked at on another.

"Um..." Naruto began.

"The funny ossan said we can't tell anyone." Luffy whispered, making them slightly confused.

"He means the Tsuchikage." Kakashi explain, making them chuckle.

"I think he meant not tell those who might harm us. They won't harm us right Lu?" Naruto asked and the raven shook his head no. Hikari took a deep breath and began,

"Well you see, we're not from the Elemental Nations..."

 **So this is this month's chapter. Hope you enjoyed! I'll try updating my other stories, its just I have a horrible writer's block add to the fact that I have so much going on. Sorry about the long wait!**


	7. Chapter 6

Everyone looked at the girl, shocked at what she was implying. They couldn't have...

"You're from beyond the Elemental Nations?" Tsunade whispered and they nodded.

"Yeah. Like I said, we met Kurama a year ago and he gave us a summoning contract. When we learned of the Elemental Nations, we wanted to go visit it before these two started their journey. The fox contract is usually that of long distant communication and they use space-time ninjutsu. That's what Kurama said, that's how we came and saved the old guys granddaughter. He was the one that told us not to tell people about ourselves and that it would be dangerous." she excpalined.

"So when you said that you're older siblings went out on their own..." Minami began

"Its the Era for pirates on that side of the world. Lu here as the dream of being the King of the Pirates, while 'Ruto, his first mate, has a dream of living a life of thrill and adventure." she said proudly. "Our elder siblings, also had the same dream, but Sabo changed his and instead became a revolutionary. They're a group of people that free slaves and try to end the corruption of the World Government, Celestial Dragons and Marines." she explained.

"Dragons!? Like real like dragons?" Arashi exclaimed in shock.

"No. They're nobles, decedents of the twenty royal families that created the World Government and believe their entitled to everything." she said angrily and they noticed the two boys clench their fist and move closer to her, trying to comfort her.

"D-Did they do something to you?" Kushina asked worriedly.

"Our brother Sabo. One of them shot him when he was ten." Naruto whispered, shocking them.

"Sabo was going to die but Kari-nee's mystery healing powers saved him." Luffy gave them a sad smile. "He just wanted to be free, that's all."

The occupants of the office fell silent as they digested what they were told. What little information they were being told right now was the only information they had on the rest of the world. The other side also had corrupted people.

"Anyways, enough with the depressing things. That happened a long time ago and he's alright right now, which is all that matters." Hikari said, snapping them out of their thoughts. "We were told that we could stay over, that is if you don't mind?" she asked.

"Yes, yes. You'll be staying at our home." Kushina said quickly, flashing a smiled at her red haired children for their quick thinking.

"Ne, can you show us around now?" Naruto asked Arashi.

"Yeah! We wanna see all the fun places!" Luffy grinned. Just then, a small fox appeared in a poof of smoke. The others were alarmed at its sudden appearance, but relaxed when they heard the trio yell,

"Shuupo!"

"Hey you three. I've got messages for you guys and the newspaper." he said, licking their faces. He had become really good friends with them and as a natural born trickster, loved the pranks that they pulled.

"Thanks a lot Shuupo." Hikari said, getting the scroll from his leg and unsealing the contents.

"You know sealing?" Tsuande asked in shock.

"Sealing? Whats that?" Hikari asked, getting a dumbfounded look from them.

"W-What you just did. You unsealed the contents within the scroll." Minato clarified, but the three were still confused.

"Is he talking about the scribbles?" Luffy scrunched his face.

"Scribbles?" they all said.

"Yea, nee-chan could always do that." Naruto said casually, making their jaws hit the ground.

"She knew medical ninjutsu too." Kakashi said, not bothering to correct them during their time in Wave. It was just too hilarious.

"Are you saying you just know how to use these techniques? Can you do them too Naruto?" Hiruzen asked, baffled by the entire thing.

"No. But I can shot fire or water and other things. I have to go through these hand signs and then it happens. I'm pretty good with using my pipe, though it feels more like a sword really." he answered.

 _'Lu, don't tell them about you're devil fruit ability. We told them too much about ourselves already.'_ Hikari told them through their telepathic link. _'You too Naruto, no more information.'_

 _'But why? They're your parents!'_ Luffy asked.

 _'Yeah Kari, I don't see the problem.'_ Naruto sighed.

 _'I know, but I have a feeling that they believe we're staying here...for good.'_ she told them and she could see their shocked looks.

 _'B-But I don't wanna stay here!'_ Naruto said.

 _'Me too! I'm going to be a pirate and no one but 'Ruto is my first mate.'_ Luffy declared, both boys nodding.

 _'I know and I don't want to stay here either, but you never know. So lay low until something happens. We'll stay here for a month or so and then we're heading out.'_ she said.

 _'Okay.'_ they both said. The others saw them doing various gestures and had no idea what to make of it. Everyone except the God of Shinobi.

"Excuse me, but are you three having a telepathic conversation?" Hiruzen asked, making them look at him sheepishly.

"Um, so. Lets see what Shuupo sent." Naruto said, trying to change the subject.

"We can do that at night time before we go to sleep. Right now, we go explore." Hikari declared, getting cheers from both her brothers.

"By the way, Garp came by. Was pretty pissed that you guys were no where to be found, so don't be surprised if half, if not all the forest is gone." Shuupo said and then disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving three terrified children.

"Holy shit! He's pissed!" they exclaimed.

"Who's Garp?" Minami asked.

"Grampa." they trembled and they all wondered what the hell made them so terrified.

"Okay you two listen up! We're in the Elemental Nations right now, so he has no way of coming here right now. We'll have a blast here and then deal with him later, understood!" Hikari commanded them like officers.

"Yes ma'ma!" they saluted her.

"Alrighty then, let's go!" she said, and grabbing the twin red heads, they marched out of the office.

"See you at dinner kaa-san, tou-san!" Minami shouted before she was dragged out and the door was closed. The occupants just looked at the door at where the five left.

"I'm just telling you know, those three eat more than an Akimichi. They're bottomless pits." Kakashi said and then shushined away.

Silence.

"Well, they certainly aren't what I had suspected them to be." Tsunade broke the silence.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that they're back home now." Kushina smiled, and they all agreed. Hiruzen though narrowed his eyes. He didn't believe for a second that those three were going to be staying in the village for good. He couldn't really blame them. They had dreams, things to do in life. They didn't look like the type that would like to stay in one place for too long. It would be worse if they were all stubborn like Kushina.

"Just be careful you two. Don't do something that you'll regret later on." was all he said and walked out of the office, leaving them all confused.

xxxxxxxxxx

The five children walked around the village, gaining the attention of many of the villagers, but it didn't stop them from running from one point to another. Since it was getting late, the red haired twins only showed the D. siblings parts of the village and they absolutely loved the Hokage Monument. Hikari suggest they should have a picnic there and the red heads were wondering why they never though of such a thing before in their lives. When they finished sight seeing at the monument, they decided that they should go home as it was dinner time and they knew how temperamental their mother was if they were late for dinner.

"Ohayo! I hope you enjoyed the tour?" Kushina welcomed them, giving each of them a hug. Luffy might not be her child, but her children saw him as their brother and so saw him as he own.

"Yeah! We went to this really high place with peoples faces on it!" Naruto exclaimed, as they settled into the dinner table. Minato was already seated with Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Why do they have people's faces on there? It kinda funny." Luffy asked, giggling when he remembered the intimidating looks the faces had.

"Its probably a historical site. Remember Arashi told us that they were the past leaders of the village." Hikari reminded them, "Thought, its kinda creepy having people look at you everywhere you go." she said, making them laugh.

"Ne Hikari? I got us a place at the spa tomorrow. You, Ino and I. Is that alright?" Minami asked shyly.

"Sure! You boys were gonna do something tomorrow right?" she asked cheerfulliy, making them nod.

 _'Stay close you guys. We don't know what they'll do.'_

 _'Nee-chan, why do you want us separated from you?'_ Luffy asked.

 _'Yeah! We're not suppose to be separated again remember.'_ Naruto said.

 _'I know, but Ino said something about introducing me to the fashion world and if we don't separate, then they'll feel suspicious.'_ she said, making them mentally nod.

 _'Whats a fashion world? Is it another adventure?'_ Luffy asked excitedly.

 _'Don't know but I think it something only girls do.'_ she shrugged and they continued eating their meal.

Just as Kakashi warned them, the three ate so much, shocking the adults. Minami and Arashi were already use to it so it didn't bother them at all.

"How can you guys eat that much!" Tsunade exclaimed at one point.

"Oh? Sorry, we didn't know we weren't suppose to." Naruto said, but still never stopped eating.

"NO!" Kushina exclaimed, sending a glare at Tsunade. "You can eat as much as you want." she said, making them nod. Once they were finshed with their meals, Kushina showed them to their rooms.

"Its alright. We just need one room." Hikari said as they went in the room with the biggest bed. Kushina seemed a bit put off.

"You're all sleeping on one bed?" she asked slowly.

"Yup! We always sleep together." Luffy said.

"Though Ace and Sabo aren't here now." Naruto said, making the both sigh with gloom.

"Stop acting all depressed would you! Besides, we have the letters they sent us remember?" Hikari said as she sat on top of the bed.

"Do you guys want to first take a shower and clean off?" Kushina offered.

"That would be wonderful." Hikari smiled and Kushina nodded and turned so they wouldn't see her sad face. She had hoped that they call her 'kaa-san' at one point, but they still haven't.

 _'They just came and it might be weird for them. Don't worry, I still have plenty of time.'_ she encouraged herself.

The D. trio were then visited by the twins, Minato, Jiraiya and Tsuande, and they began to talk of random things. During the entire time, Hikari noticed that they believed that they were staying the entire time. She honestly didn't like where this was going, but she couldn't do anything right now. They were literally at the heart of enemy territory.

One sudden move, and it would be finished.

"Here are some clean clothes and towels." Kushina returned and handed the pile to the blonde female.

"Alright boys. Its time to get clean." Hikair said with authority in her tone. Naruto and Luffy began marching to the washroom, with Hikari until they were stopped.

"Wait, are all you going to take a shower...together?" Minato asked and they looked at him as if he were an idiot.

"Then how would we take a bath? Individually?" Naruto laughed, as he was joined by Luffy and Hikari.

"B-B-But your a girl!" Tsuande spluttered out, while Jiraiya was giggle and writing things down.

 _'This is gold!'_ he though.

"I don't quite see the problem here." Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It was a lot of fun especially when Ace and Sabo were here." Luffy grinned.

"Your...older brothers." Minami breathed.

"You took bathes with older males!" Minato exclaimed, his protective side coming out.

"How old are they?" Kushina exclaimed, wondering how far gone was her daughter from living with males and bandits.

Oh her poor baby girl!

"Well, last year they were seventeen-

"SEVENTEEN!?" they all exclaimed.

"-but now they're eighteen-"

"EIGHTEEN?!"

"-and we're like three years younger-"

"THREE YEARS YOUNGER!?"

"Can you stop repeating everything I say!?" Hikari yelled, gaining a tic mark. They at least looked sheepish.

"Hikari, your a girl. You can't expose yourself to them that easy." Tsunade said calmly.

"Makino said the same thing." Naruto commented.

"And she didn't listen." Luffy said.

"I don't see whats wrong, I mean they're my brothers. So what?" she shrugged getting fed up with it all.

"She's right. Let her do what she does." Jiriaya said in a serious tone, but ruined it when he said, "Can I join in?" and giggled prevertdly.

"HELL NO!" Naruto and Luffy exclaimed and kicked the man.

"Anyways, lets go." and before anyone could stop her, they all left. They all looked at where the trio were. They couldn't believe what they heard.

"We are totally refining that girl." Tsuande said and they all nodded in agreement.

Except Jiraiya.

Who was passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you guys like our stay ere so far?" Hikari asked as she scrubbed Luffy's back and he scrubbed Naruto's. The water was shallow, so it didn't drain too much of Luffy's devil fruit ability.

"I wanna go to that forest tomorrow. We might see new animals to eat." Luffy said, making the blonde female sweat drop as Naruto agreed. Was food the only thing her brothers thought of?

"I wanna see these training grounds too. Its been awhile since we had a proper sparing match." Naruto said, relaxing as he felt all of the day's dirty being washed away.

"We should do that. Maybe even spar with some of the other ninja in training we came to the village with." Hikari suggested.

"I don't know nee-chan. They seem really weak. Only your red haired siblings look like they're a challenge." Luffy frowned. "And we didn't even get to see really ninja fight properly." he mumbled in anger, making his siblings laugh.

"Its alright Lu. We might see something tomorrow at the training grounds. If we're lucky, there might be a spar undergoing when we arrive." she encouraged him making him beam.

"Okay!" he chipped. "Ruto, I'm done with you. Kari, are you finished?"

"Yup! No its my turn." she smiled and turned around so he could scrub her back.

"You know, I wonder what Ace and Sabo are gonna think when we tell them that we actually made it to the Elemental Nations. They might even ask Shuupo to bring them here." Naruto thought as he pulled a towel around him.

"It would be cool if they did come though. Then we could al go on an adventure." Luffy smiled.

"You guys. I think we should start talking about what the hell we're going to be telling gramps." Hikari said, making them shiver in fear. Gramps was scary alright.

"You'll think of something right?" Luffy pleaded.

"He's going to kill us if we say something...or even before we do say something." Naruto cried and she shock her head. Yeah, gramps was scary, but he luckily had a soft spot for her and always listened to her. Of course she was still some how traumatized when she said she wanted to learn how to fight like her brothers.

She defiantly regretted that.

"Look, its either we stay her for the remaining two years and go back so you guys could start your adventure, or we go to where ever Ace is and stay with his crew. I'm sure he won't mind if we tag along." she said.

"Yeah, but if you're seen with them and people know Ace is your brother, than they'll place a bounty on your head too." Naruto pointed out.

"And we also promised to set sail when we're seventeen. We're not going to break that promise." Luffy said firmly, being a firm believer that you should always keep your promises. Hikari sighed and rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"I know I know." she muttered, "Fine then! You guys think of something!" she exclaimed and they went silent.

"We could just pray that gramps doesn't come back?" Naruto said meekly and they both looked at him as if he were an idiot.

"I think we should stay here until we turn seventeen, but not here as in Konoha, but in the Elemental Nations. Gramps doesn't know we're here right?" Luffy asked his sister and she nodded.

"We'll be alright here." she said and smiled. "Okay then, we stay here and then head to Kumo and then Suna, I think that's what it was called, and then maybe go to some other places. Who knows, we might find something interesting on the way." she shrugged.

"And it might take us about the remaining time we have left. Now that's a plan!" Naruto grinned and they continued to talk about other random things.

Not knowing their conversation was over heard by a teary red haired woman.


End file.
